The Ultimate NetNavi
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: Though WWW is defeaded, there's no peace in Cyber City. A new Organisation appears and sends their Navis to cause chaos in the Net, aiming at one NetNavi particulary. When Bass realizes they're after him, he'll have to join forces with the human Kyouko, a girl with a dark past and a strange connection to the Legendary Solo Navi...
1. The Alpha Revolt

Alright, I usually write Digimon Fanfics, but since Bass EXE turned out to be my second favorite anime character (the first being the Digimon Beelzemon), I just had to write this fic. It takes place after MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Gregar and Falzar and I'll combine the elements of the game series, anime and manga. I didn't really play the game to the end (I'm still stuck fighting Falzar) but I kinda felt sad when I realized the adventure will soon be over, as I had the feeling that it needed to be continued. That's why I came up with this fic, which is focusing more on Bass and his backround. I'll be using the English names of the characters (except a character needs an alias, then I'll use the japaneese names - am, you'll see it).

I'll appreciate any review, but please, no flames. (Or comments regarding my vocabulary and grammar).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC's.

* * *

**File 01: **

**The Alpha Revolt**

_(12 years before...)_

A little girl looked curiously at the computer in front of her. She was five, yet she somehow managed to start it. There were several icons, leading to different files, folders and programs.

"Why's it empty?" she asked, visibly dissapointed. She was searching for something, but apperantly didn't find it.

She had brown hair, tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon and rust-red eyes. She wore a black T-shirt with a red cherry print on it and a white skirt and sneakers.

"Kyouko, what are you doing?"

Kyouko spun the computer chair on which she was sitting and looked at the woman who was standing in front of her. She wore a purple T-shirt with several silver star prints and blue jeans. She had short long brown hair and blue eyes.

"I just was curious, mummy. I wanted to see if daddy brought my NetNavi." said Kyouko innocently. She even put the tip of her forefinger in her mouth, looking at her mother. She knew that the puppy face she made was her mother's weak spot.

Maybe she was only five years old, but heck, Kyouko was smart.

Rizumi Asashina smiled and crouched, reaching Kyouko's height.

"You know as well as I do that your daddy's friend is still working on your special NetNavi." Rizumi blinked. "But you'll soon get him."

"How soon?" asked Kyouko impatiently.

"I'm not sure. But, you know that daddy always holds his promise." said Rizumi. She then looked at the computer. "But I still wonder how did you managed to start it. As much as I remember, your father put a password on it."

"You mean those six stars?" asked Kyouko and smiled, crossing her hands on her back. "I just practiced writing my name."

Rizumi sighed and smiled. Kyouko managed to surprise her everyday. It seemed like she had a talent for computers as she usually spend her days asking her father or her mother about the network, about programs, and what really interesed her, NetNavis.

Her father, Dr. Asashina Yukano, was working at the SciLabs where he programed and tested out security and antivirus programs. Yukano usually never spoke of his projects, except when he was complaining about the hard work or about his co-workers. Once Kyouko heared about the NetNavis, she pleaded and begged her father to bring her one. Since Yukano worked alongside a man who was working on an another project based on creating NetNavis, he suggested him to make a special Navi for his daughter.

Apperantly, the man, Dr. Cossack agreed.

"Are you going to play the bus gueth-ar..., am, what was it called again?" asked Kyouko.

"You mean, my bass guitar? Okay, what should I play?" Rizumi rolled her eyes. Kyouko maybe could memorize everything about the network, but she still had problems with learning what each instrument is called. For example, she calles the xylophone 'xylapone'. Yes, there was still a long way till the girl would learn to properly name music instruments.

"Play, mmm... Moon Lullybay!" said Kyouko.

"You mean, 'lullaby'." Rizumi corrected her. "Okay."

Rizumi went with Kyouko into the living room and took her guitar. Her fingers glided across the strings and sweet sounding music covered the room. Kyouko enjoyed it.

Rizumi's parents wanted her to study medicine, but she was far more interested into music. She was once a memeber of a band and had traveled across the world until she met Yukano, with whom she fell in love. She then deceided to give up her dream of becoming a famous musician in favor of becoming a music teacher in an elementary school. That way, she could spend more time with her family.

Rizumi and Yukano never planned to teach Kyouko things which were far too complicated and too hard for her age. Yet, Kyouko turned out to be much smarter then she should be for her age, and showed interest in both music and the network. She already knew how to play a few chords on the guitar and she always practiced it. She also was good in breaking into her father's computer or hacking.

She was simply curious.

Rizumi wasn't sure if she should send Kyouko to a school for gifted kids. She didn't want to put Kyouko under pressure, so she deceided, along with her houseband, that they'll treat Kyouko just like a normal child, until Kyouko is old enough to deceide herself what she'll do.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring.

Rizumi stopped playing and reached for it.

"Yes?" she smiled and gave it to Kyouko. "It's for you. Daddy's calling."

"Hi, daddy! 'sup?" she asked.

"I just called you to hear what name you want to give your Navi. Apperantly, no Navi can exist without a proper name." Yukano joked.

"A name?" Kyouko didn't thought about it. She wasn't sure how she'll call her new virtual friend since she thought he already would have a name. She looked around the room, like it would provide her the answer she searched for. Finally, her eyes shifted to the guitar Rizumi held. Kyouko smiled.

"I want to call him Bass. Bass. EXE."

**xXx**

_(Several weeks leater...)_

Kyouko was crying. She tried to hold her tears back, but yet, they were flowing down her cheeks. Her parents were with her, her father being the one who told her the bad new.

"Why?!" was the only thing she managed to say. Yukano sighed.

It broke his heart when he saw his daughter in such shape. He was angry at the Officals. If they gave him just more time, he would've find out what had caused the malfunction in the network. But no, they just had to aim all their Elite Corps Navis against the AutoNavi Dr. Cossack was working on. Yukano didn't know who told the Officals Bass was responsible for the malfunction of the devices connected to Alpha, but he was pretty sure Bass wasn't the case.

He'd been spending days and days on trying to find out what the real reason was. However, his time was up and the Officals already deceided they'd delete Bass.

And now, because of a stupid rumour, an innocent Navi was gone.

"Everything will be fine..." he whispered, patting Kyouko's head. "If you want, I could get you an another-"

"No! I don't want any other Navi!" Kyouko cried out loudly. "It'll be either Bass, or no one!"

Yukano sighed. It was too late now, but still, there was a spark of hope in his mind.

Hope, that the AutoNavi managed to survive. After all, he was created to be able to survive without a NetOp. Also, his friend, Dr. Cossack, got arrested because of the accusation that Bass turned disloyal and caused chaos in the net, which annoyed Yukano even more. He hoped he'd manage to, at least, free Cossack, if he couldn't save the Navi.

Suddenly, the telephone started to ring. Yukano picked it up and listened to the man on the other side. He seemed to be in panic.

"Dr. Asashina... the Alpha program..." said the man, Dr. Asashina's assistant.

"Yes, what happened?" asked Yukano.

"It, it...it's alive!" replied the assistant in panic.

"What? What are you talking about? Calm down and tell me what happened." said Yukano.

"All devices connected to Alpha got overloaded and destroyed. And Alpha is- it's devouring the CyberWorld!" said the assistant.

"What?!" Yukano's eyes wided. "How is that possible? I thought out security programs are strong enough to fend off any virus or bug."

After all, Yukano was the one who was working on those security programs and he was damn confident that his security program were the best and would never let a bug or a virus into the system. Till now.

"I'm not sure. Someone turned all security programs down. P-please, come... we need your help." said the assistant.

"I'm coming." Yukano frowned.

**xXx**

_(A week leater...)_

Yukano slammed his hand against the table in frustration, as he saw the report. Thanks to Tadashi Hikari, Alpha was sealed away. It turned out that it was full of bugs and caused the malfunction for which Bass was accused. However, it was late now to save the Navi. Dr. Cossack was freed and helped Yukano with the security programs. According to the report Yukano's assistant made, someone indeed turned all security, antivirus and firewall programs down, which let Alpha feed on the viruses and bugs which were in the Net.

"Seems like someone had caused the malfunction intentionally." said Yukano. He gritted his teeth and turned to his assistant. "Try to find out who was checking the security programs in the past few weeks."

His assistant nodded and walked away.

"Daddy..."

Yukano lift his head and turned his attention to Rizumi and Kyouko who were standing at the entrance. Kyouko's eyes were again full with tears. Yukano walked over to his daughter and patted her head.

"I'm really, really sorry, Kyouko." he said. "I wish I could've done something, anything, to save Bass."

"He was programed to be able to survive, right?" asked Kyouko. "Right, daddy? Bass is strong. Dr. Cossack made him strong. Stronger than any Navi that exists. Stronger than any virus that exists."

Yukano had no idea what to say. He didn't want to shatter any of Kyouko's hopes that the AutoNavi somehow managed to survive the assault of the Navi Elite Corpses. He read the report and it stood that the Navi Elite Corpses left him while he was on the brink of deletion. There didn't stand anything that the deletion had been sucessful. Still, Yukano doubted that the Navi had survived it. Dr. Cossack already lost all hopes that Bass was still alive.

"Don't worry. I'll try to find him. I promise. If he's still alive, I'll find him." Yukano told his daughter. Kyouko nodded.

"Can we now go home?" asked Rizumi. Yukano nodded.

**xXx**

Yukano was driving his family home. The thought that someone turned down all the security programs to let Alpha rampage was still fresh in his mind. He wondered who might it be. There were only few people who had the acces to the programs, himself included. He mentally eliminated a person after person, trying to find out who might be responsible.

Kyouko was meanwhile sitting in the luggage compartment of the car, the tip of her head being the only thing which poke out. She didn't want to sit on the back seat, as she felt a lot of safer being in the luggage. It was some sort of safe spot for her. Her parents knew that, once Kyouko had something in mind, they couldn't stop her from doing that, so they let her there. She was in some sort of blank state, without any thoughts in her mind and with an indifferent, blank expression on her face. She sighed, and then looked up, through the back window of the van.

She saw a black car following them. She could swear she saw it before, at the SciLabs.

"Daddy, why is this car following us?" she asked.

Yukano looked at the back mirror and saw also the black car. He recognized it.

"But, that's...!" his eyes wided.

However, before he could finish the sentence, the black car drove past him and stopped in front of him.

Kyouko suddenly closed her eyes, wraping her arms around her knees, as if she knew what was following.

Suddenly, there was a loud squeaking noise heared. Followed by a loud crash.

Then, everything turned black.

**TBC...**


	2. On the Brink of Deletion

I hope no one's angry that I deceided to give our favorite SoloNavi a NetOp. Well, not a NetOp like Lan is for MegaMan but something slightly different...

* * *

**File 02: **

**On the Brink of Deletion**

Kyouko stared blankly at the grave in which two man put two coffins down. She was dressed in a black dress, with white puffed sleeves and a ribbon on the back of the dress and black shoes. Her hair was loose, with a hairclip in the form of a cherry holding the bangs on the left side.

She didn't cry as the two man started to shovel the earth back into the hole. Her expression, her mind,... everything was blank. That's what she felt. Nothing.

Around here were people; man, woman, she didn't know any of them. They said they were her family and friends and therefore came to her parents' funeral. Yet, they didn't do more then say 'I'm sorry' and leave, once the funeral was over.

Kyouko was left alone in the darkness, staring emptily at the new grave on which stood: Yukano Asashina, Rizumi Asashina and the date of their birth and death.

Kyouko had only one question.

"Why?"

**xXx**

"Why!?"

A 17 year old girl awoke suddenly. She sat up, breathing heavily.

"A nightmare... it's a nightmare..." she muttered, trying to herself calm down.

She looked around, looking at the things which belonged to her. It calmed her down that she knew she was home, safe, in her bed. However, this wasn't her home, her room, her bed. Those things were far away from the place she was currently.

She looked at the clock which was on the cupboard next to her bed. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. School would start in two hours. She sighed and stood up. She couldn't sleep anymore anyways. She went to the bathroom.

After she got out she changed from her, black with silver and golden music notes prints, pyjamas to her school uniform, which consisted of a white T-shirt, a black jacket and skirt, a red tie, white stockings and trainers. On her T-shirt was a circle with an emblem. The outer circle was golden-yellow, while the inner circle was black. A yellow, sharp 'f' was placed diagonally in the middle of the black circle.

She then looked at the mirror, combing her long brown hair with a hairbrush. Rust-red eyes looked back, and as she finished, she placed a hairclip with a cherry mark in her hair, to hold the bangs on the left back.

Asashina Kyouko then gave a sigh, as she picked up her backpack. She also took a smaller black bag, cliping it around her waist and placing it on the right. Inside of the bag was a PDA like device. She then took a sort of digtal watch from the table on which her computer was and placed it on her wrist.

She then walked into the kitchen, leaving a note on the fridge. It stood:_ 'I went to school earlier. I'll buy something to eat on my way there. Kyouko.'_

Kyouko gave a small smile. She was probably the only person who still left notes on the fridge instead on the PC or via E-Mail. She then went out of the apartment, without even having a breakfast.

Though it was early in the morning, people were already walking on the street, going to work or to school. Kyouko bought herself a sandwitch in the nearest fast-food restaurant and sat on a nearby bench to eat it.

She had time. Officaly, school started at 8 AM. However, because she had the first hour Virus Busting lessons, she didn't have to come to school until the next class.

The reason why she never attended those lessons was because she had no NetNavi nor she wanted any. Not a normal, nor a custom made.

Once she finished eating, she went to the nearest subway, buying a pass and entered it. After passing several stations, she exited the subway and went down the street to a school.

The Akihara High School was an impressive building, build several years ago in Cyber City. It was filled with the newest technology and it was a lot like an elitist school. Though students had to wear a school uniform, they could wear on any part of their school uniform a Navi Mark.

Kyouko had indeed a Navi Mark on her T-shirt, as well as on her other clothes. It was the black-yellow circle with the 'f' symbol in the middle. Someone asked her once what it represented and why she wore it as she officaly didn't have a NetNavi.

Kyouko replied to the person that the 'f' is a dynamic indication in music, meaning forte or loud and strong. The reason why she wore it? Let's say it so: Kyouko indeed had a NetNavi.

Kyouko entered the school. It was 20 to 8, and she deceided to spend her time in the hall at the entrance in the school. The hall was full with students, talking with each other. On one end of the hall was a gaint LCD screen, in front of which was a copybot. There were also several corridors and doors which lead to the other parts of the school.

Currently, the most part of the students was in front of the LCD screen on which was a news report. Kyouko joined the crowd, listening to the woman who was reporting. Her name, Ribitta, was written on the bottom of the screen.

"The CyberWorld had been under strange assaults in the past few days. Strange looking Navis appeared, deleting programs and Navis all around Electopia. It's recommended to not jack in your NetNavi into the network if you don't want to get it deleted and to watch out for any strange Navis..."

"Hey, Kyouko, you heared that?"

Kyouko frowned as she heared a female familiar voice. It belonged to a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and an orange hairband. On the right side of her hairband was her Navi Mark, an orange circle with a blue mark which looked like a wave.

"Don't jack in your Navi into the Net if you don't want to get it deleted." the girl smiled evily. She then slapped her forehead. "Oh, I forgot! You don't have a NetNavi!"

The students around her started laughing. Kyouko frowned and walked away angrily. One day, she'd show Rukano Kasumi how it feels when you don't have a NetNavi.

Soon, it rang, and the halls emptied. Kyouko then sat on a bench in the entrance hall and picked the PDA device out of the bag around her waist. It was black, with a red H mark on the top lid. Behind the H was some sort of comet or flame symbol. She turned it on and connected wirelessly to the Net.

The screen showed her black paths with static around them. Kyouko navigated the Camera program through the black paths. The program looked like some sort of black-yellow robot without arms or legs and it was floating. Instead of a head, it had a videocamera.

Kyouko often used the Camera program she made up by herself to navigate through the Net. It could turn invisible and record any necessary data automatically. However, she had to make more of them as viruses were constantly deleting them.

This time, she managed to find what she was searching for without meeting a virus. She frowned as she saw a NetNavi standing behind a pult, with several green Mystery Boxes in front of him. Apperantly, he was selling them.

"Jackal. EXE !" she called out for the Navi, angrily. The Navi froze as he saw the Camera program. He gulped as a screen appeared, with a very angry Kyouko looking at him.

The NetNavi had a dark grey-brown-orange jumpsuit. He wore golden armbands around his bare feet and wrists. His legs and arms were formed like jackal paws, and his head looked also like the head of a jackal. He wore a white robe around his waist. His helment looked like a sort of blue-golden crown which a pharaon would wear. He looked a lot like the Egyptian god Anubis, the god of the death. On his chest was his Navi Mark: a dark orange-brown circle with three black triangles.

"How many times have I told you to not sell illegaly Battle Chips?" said Kyouko. Jackal. EXE gulped.

"I'm sorry, mistress Kyouko. But I..." Jackal. EXE tried to apologize, but one angry look from Kyouko made him shut up.

"Alright, what is behind the rumours about the Navis who are deleting everything in the Net?" Kyouko demanded the answer. Jackal. EXE cleared his throath and spoke proudly.

"Mistress Kyouko, thanks to, despite the fact that you hate it, my little store, I managed to get some interesting information from my costumers." said Jackal. EXE.

"Spit it out already!" said Kyouko. Jackal. EXE sweatdropped.

"Some HeelNavis, who had bought the Battle Chips I was selling, told me there was an Organisation, who gave the NetNavis who worked for them a great power. The ability of deleting everything made of data without any effort. However..." started to whisper. "The HeelNavis who joined the Organisation and gained that power, were consumed by the bug in the program and were deleted."

"Interesting..." muttered Kyouko. "Is that everything?"

"That's what I heared." said Jackal. EXE.

"Okay, Jack. You'll keep on collecting information about that Organisation and find out who they are and what they want." said Kyouko.

Jackal. EXE bowed.

"Of course mistress Kyouko. But, can I ask you something?" he said.

"What?" asked Kyouko.

"May I keep on with my store? It's really hard to survive today without money and my goods are much cheaper and have a better quality then the trash the other Navis here are selling..." said Jackal. EXE.

Kyouko sighed.

"Just do what I told you to do." she said. "What everything else regards, I don't care."

"Thank you, mistress Kyouko." Jackal. EXE bowed again.

Kyouko rolled with her eyes and, using a data beam, transported the Camera program to an another place in the UnderNet.

She still could remember how she met Jackal. EXE, or how she nicknamed him, Jack. The NetNavi was selling Battle Chips illegaly and owed money to some HeelNavis. Kyouko rescused him and since that, proved to be very loyal and a very good information gatherer. She found out that his NetOp, once he found out the Navi was selling Chips without a license, left him in fear that the NetPolice might bring him into prison; leading to Jack becoming a SoloNavi: currently, under Kyouko's protection.

Since the disaster about 12 years ago, Kyouko deceided that she won't have a Navi. Jack was rather her ally, someone who worked for her and did her bidding. She knew that there existed only one Navi she wanted for her partner. Apperantly, that Navi was also the one who had a strong hatred towards humans.

Kyouko sighed as she navigated the program through the Net. Her lips formed then in a small smirk as she finally found what she searched for.

_'Guess the day won't be a total disaster after all.'_ she thought.

**xXx**

5 so called "Punks" surrounded a NetNavi who was floating several inches above the floor. The 5 HeelNavis looked like humanoid robots with disc shaped heads. However, instead of being colored black and purple, their body was colored in a green color.

The Navi in the middle of the group was humanoid, with a cobra-like helmet which had "fins" straightened out. The fins were split off at the bottom to show off a second pair of smaller fins. His body and lower portion of the face was covered by a long flowing light brown cloak, which invoked a vagrant appearance. He also had violet eye streaks, and his red eyes glared at the HeelNavis who dared to get in his way.

"Move." He ordered, cold and firmly.

The HeelNavis rather grinned.

"You're coming with us." said one of them.

"And what if I don't come?" asked the Navi, slightly amused. Those HeelNavis were fools for thinking he'd come with them.

"Then we'll have to force you." said the second HeelNavi. The Navi laughed darkly.

"You little worms have no idea who you're facing." he replied. The HeelNavis then attacked him, but he quickly floated outta harms way.

"Air Burst!" He fired green, speedy and powerful energy shots at them. Three of the HeelNavis were hit and instantly deleted. The fourth HeelNavi attacked him with a Wide Sword.

Bass. EXE smirked.

"Fool." he muttered as he watched the HeelNavi charging towards him. He let the Punk get near him, before he grabbed with one hand the arm which was morphed into the WideSword, while with the other, he pointed his booster at the HeelNavi's chest.

"Get Ability, activate." he muttered, as a red light flashed, and Bass' own arm morphed into the very same WideSword. He then fired a powerful energy shot at the HeelNavi, deleting it.

Bass then turned to the last HeelNavi. The HeelNavi was glowing in a sick green aura, but it seemed to be amused.

"It's over. Even if you win the battle, you'll be deleted too." said the HeelNavi. Bass frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see it soon." the HeelNavi laughed madly. Bass gritted his teeth and sliced with the WideSword through the HeelNavi, deleting it for good. The WideSword in his hand dissapeared.

The next thing which happened surprised even Bass.

He felt a sudden rush of immense pain. His hand clutched the Navi Mark on his chest, which seemed to be the source of the pain. The mark had a yellow outer and a black inner circle, with a white scar crossing it diagonally.

Bass gritted his teeth. In his whole life, he never felt such pain. It felt like his body was falling apart.

He tried to stay awake, but he felt that his data was dispersing. In the whole agony, he realized he was, after all those years, going to get deleted very soon and very painful. Not by a human, or by a Navi, but by a bug which somehow got into his system.

Then, as his curse echoed through the UnderNet, he fainted.

**TBC...**


	3. An Unexpected Reunion

**File 03: **

**An Unexpected Reunion**

His surroundings were black. Black and empty, like the void which was in his body.

However, he heared something. It sounded like, like music. The notes was flowing like a river, gentle and sweet-sounding. The music was beautiful and nostalogical.

The last thing he saw was a bright light, which engulfed him.

**xXx**

Bass opened his eyes. The first thing he realized was that he was still alive, floating inside some sort of pale red forcefield. He looked around and saw that he wasn't anymore in the UnderNet, but rather inside someone's computer.

The space around him was empty. The floor had black squares with silver lines. The "walls" looked like floating cherry flower petals and 'f' and 'ff' marks.

Again, he heared music. The very same music he heared when he was still unconsicious. His attention was drawn by the huge screen in front of him.

It showed him a 17 year old girl, sitting on her bed and playing the guitar. She had brown hair and red eyes and wore a black T-shirt with yellow sleeves and with a Navi Mark on the chest, placed on the right. She also wore blue jeans, which had several rips. Around her waist was a black hoodied tracksuit.

She kept on playing the guitar, not paying attention to the Navi. At one point, she hit the wrong chord and gave a sigh, staring the melody again. After several minutes of playing, she again made the same mistake.

"Damnit." she hissed.

Bass frowned and deceided to leave. Whoever this girl was wasn't his concern. His only concern was to find out who send the HeelNavis after him.

He looked at the forcefield. It was a dome-like pale red forcefield with a red cross on the top. It didn't look like some sort of barrier that would prevent him to go out. Bass walked over to the forcefield and stretched out his hand carefully. It passed through the forcefield.

However, once it passed, the data started to dissolve and sparks were flying, so Bass quickly withdrawed it. He frowned, looking angrily at the forcefield. He realized he was trappped. He then looked back at the screen in front of him. It seemed like he finally caught the girl's attention.

"So, you're finally awake. I'd thought it would take you longer to recover and not only several hours." she said as she sat in front of the computer. She was smiling.

"Are you the one who send the HeelNavis? If you are, I'll-" said Bass angrily, but got cut off by the girl.

"Gee, is that how you talk to your savior?" she asked. "I was the one who saved you from getting deleted."

"Saved me?" Bass didn't know what to say. Usually, people would either try to delete him or to use him for their own goals. But save him? He immediantly became suspicious of the girl's motives. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Asashina Kyouko and, well, I don't think you'd agree when I tell you what I want from you, so I won't tell you." replied the girl. "After all, I know that you totally hate humans and you'd do anything to destroy the humanity only because they tried to destroy you, despite the fact you were totally innocent."

Bass' anger turned into curiousity. He knew that only a handful of people knew of his goals and his past, so he was surprised that the teen in front of him knew it too.

The second thing which bugged him was her surname. He could swear he heared the name Asashina somewhere, but couldn't remember where or when.

And third, the girl admitted that there was something she wanted from him. And yet, she left him to deceide wheter he'd agree or not.

He didn't trust the girl.

Kyouko sighed as she realized that the SoloNavi distrusted her. She had already expected that. She actually didn't know what to tell the Navi. Keep the truth as a secret, like she did it all those years, or tell him right away? Either way could end bad.

"Why did you save me?" the Navi finally asked.

"I don't think you could handle the truth." Kyouko replied. Bass frowned.

"I can handle anything, human." he said coldly. Kyouko sighed.

"Alright, how about this: you let me help you fix your system and I'll tell you the truth." she said. "Sounds fair, ain't it?"

"I don't need help." Bass replied coldly. "Especially not help from a mere human."

"I think that you already noticed that your data is unstable. I managed to create a program which will keep your data stabilized. However, if you'd let me, I could find out what is making your data unstable and remove it. Your choice." said Kyouko.

Bass stared at the girl. No human will ever work on his data, that's something Bass made clear long ago. However, he realized he couldn't stay forever in the forcefield. Either he'd let Kyouko remove whatever was destroying him from the inside, or he'll be stuck in her computer. The SoloNavi realized he had no choice.

"Fine." he said angrily. "But if you mess up something, you're done. Understood?!"

Kyouko nodded and started to type on the keyboard rapidly. It was like she'd been waiting only for the start signal. She scanned through the data quickly, even faster then Bass had expected. The Navi assumed she had scanned his data while he was unconsicious, and then deceided to wait till he wakes up.

"Alright, now to mine part of the deal." she said. "Ready or not, here's the truth: You were supposed to be my NetNavi partner."

"What?!" Bass frowned as he felt something boiling inside of him. He was sure the girl was lying.

"I know what you're thinking, but that's the truth." said Kyouko. "About 12 years ago, when I was still five, I learned about the network. My father, Dr. Yukano Asashina, had been working at the SciLabs back then and I asked him to bring me a NetNavi. Since he was responsible for the security, he had no idea how to create a Navi, so he asked an old friend of his to help him. That man was Dr. Cossack, your creator."

Kyouko looked at the NetNavi, and noticed his cold and angry expression on his face.

"Don't look at me like that, it's true. My father suggested him to make a Navi who could operate without the help of a human, as he assumed that I'd be unable, due to my young age, to use the Net properly. The suggestion was accepted by the Officals and the AutoNavi Project was born." said Kyouko. Bass frowned.

"If that's the truth, why don't I know anything about it?" asked Bass. He very well remembered that Cossack never told him anything besides what his next quest/test will be. He was simply used for some researches.

"You'll have to ask him, coz I don't know it. But I guess it had to do something with Dr. Cossacks superiors. My father told me that they wanted to test your limits." said Kyouko. "Well, at least I was the one who gave you your name. And you already know the rest of the story."

Bass knew very well what she meant, but didn't say anything. Kyouko continued.

"When the whole system started to malfunction, my father gave his best to find out what caused the malfunction. And he was damn sure it wasn't you." said Kyouko. "However, someone spread a rumour and the superiors deceided to,... well, you know it already. Dad was pretty mad at them as he was sure that if they gave him just a little more time, he'd sure find out what was the actual cause."

"That still dosen't change anything." said Bass coldly.

"I know, but I just wanted you to hear the whole truth. Well, once it turned out Alpha was the responsible one, my father helped out in stopping it. A week leater, he got a report where it stood that someone turned down all the security programs intentionally and let Alpha feed on the bugs, which caused it's rampage. Why or who? No one knows." said Kyouko lowered her head.

Bass observed the girl. He wondered if what she was telling was true. If it was, the person who did that will soon be dead once he's back on the net.

"Do you know who did it?" asked Bass. Kyouko shook her head.

"No, I couldn't find it out, coz..." she gulped and sighed. "After he got the report, I, my mum and my dad went via car home. He promised me that he'll do anything to correct the injustice they did to you. However..." she started to whisper. "He never kept that promise."

Bass looked at her coldly. He noticed a strange expression on her face, like she was remembering something painful.

"He couldn't keep it...because he died. Right in front of my eyes, along with mum." Kyouko said it in a montone, robotic voice, with no emotion. "Both died in a car crash. I survived because I was in the luggage compartment of the car and because of that, I was only lightly injured." she closed her eyes. "Though, I believe they were murdered. It should've only looked like an incident."

"Owww, what a sad story..." Bass mocked her. Kyouko sighed.

"Sure, go on, insult me. But I and you ain't much different." she said, caughing the Navi guard-off. "Anyways, I found the bug."

"So, what are you waiting for? Remove it!" hissed Bass impatiently.

"I think you'll change your mind once I tell you which program the bug infected." said Kyouko. Bass' eyes narrowed.

"Which?"

"The Get Ability program."

"What?!"

"You heared me right. If you don't want to be deleted, I'll have to remove the Get Ability program. Once I remove it, the rest of your data will become stable again and the bug won't spread into other parts of your body."

"Don't dare to touch it!" Bass hissed, his eyes glowing red.

The Get Ability program Cossack installed on him was essential for Bass survival. Without it, he'd be already dead. It was also one of his deadliest weapons.

On the other side, it was now a weapon used against him.

"Even if you somehow manage to survive without being deleted, your Get Ability program won't work anymore. Its damage is too high." said Kyouko. "Though, I think I could repair it. But only if you let me remove it first."

Bass glared at the girl.

"And why should I trust you that you'd repair it and return it to me, huh?" his eyes glowed. "After all, you're a mere human, a being that cannot be trusted..."

"I understand why you hate me and why you don't trust me..." Kyouko trailed off.

"How can you understand what I feel, human?! You don't understand anything!" Bass yelled.

"I do because I was also several times betrayed and had to fight for my own life!" Kyouko replied with a yell. That made the Navi shut up. Kyouko countinued with a serious expression on her face.

"Once my parents' funeral was over, all the people, who called themselves my family and friends, left. I was taken to an orphanage and then adopted. However, due the fact none family who adopted me understood why I was quiet and why I tried to be invisible the whole time, they started to treat me like trash. Apperantly, someone forgot to tell them I had a traumatic experience or they didn't mind it. They all thought I was a stupid kid with a handicap and treated me like that."

Kyouko then threw her hair back, smiled and laughed madly.

"First family: they had an older, spoiled daughter. Since I was silent the whole time, she started to treat me like her maid. It took several months till I got mad and broke everything in her room. They send me back to the orphanage, but I was again adopted. This time, by a man and a woman who were drunk from Monday till Sunday. They abused me and beat me till I was black and blue. Third family: both were workaholics and hated children. But because they were afraid of what their neighbours might say about them, they adopted me and locked me in a small room, giving me food once a day. I managed to escape by breaking through a window. After that, I spend weeks on the street." she then shook her head. "I could continue like that the whole day. However, 10 years leater, a man finally came and after he found out what happened to me, and that the innocent little girl he once knew was replaced by a teenage rebel, he deceided to adopt me and help me. Too. Late." Kyouko closed her eyes. "That man was uncle Cossack."

"Hm, so the old man is still alive." muttered Bass.

"There. Now you know what happened to me." said Kyouko. "I know very well how this feels, wearing scars. I was for a long time searching for the one responsible for those scars, but I never found it out." Kyouko opened her eyes. "You said you want to destroy the humanity. My suggestion here is that you start with the human who ruined your and mine life."

"I will definetly keep that in mind." said Bass. Still, he felt a little bit confused by her attitude. She was treating him like,... well, like someone equal to her. A partner, perhaps.

"Now, I will help you, but you need to let me help you." said Kyouko. "All I want is your trust."

"Do you really think I give my trust away just like that? I'm not stupid." replied Bass.

"Horrible things happen everyday. Pasts cannot be changed. Why are you still living in the past?" asked Kyouko.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Bass angrily. He was slowly losing his patience. Kyouko didn't answer, but simply send him an expression which meant that she was waiting for his answer. Bass gritted his teeth.

Never, never in his life had a human spoke in a such manner to him. He was confused by her motives and attitude; he didn't trust her, since she was also a human; yet, he needed her help.

Bass swallowed his pride.

"Very well. Do it." he hissed angrily.

On Kyouko's face formed a smile. She typed something quickly and Bass felt like a part of him was leaving his body. He felt relief, but on the other side, emptiness too.

"How long will it take to repair it?" he asked.

"A couple of days."

"You gotta be kidding!"

**TBC...**


	4. Through School with Challanges

Alright, next week, I'm gonna be focusing on one of my other fics: **Digimon Battle Force**. Though this fics will be continued too. Also, in the next chapter, you Lan and his friends will appear.

* * *

**File 04: **

**Through School With Challanges**

RIIIIIING!

"Woa!" Kyouko snapped as she heared the alarm clock ringing. "Damnit, I'll be late for school!"

She rushed towards the bathroom to get ready.

Apperantly, she worked the whole night (due to some particular Navi nagging her) on cleaning the Get Ability program from the bugs and fell asleep in front of the computer.

She then grabbed her PDA device, watch, schoolbag and rushed out of the house, without even realizing that Bass wasn't anymore inside her PC.

**xXx**

"I know that you need 8 hours of sleep, but this ain't an excuse for coming late to school." said Rumiko-sensei, Kyouko's homeroom teacher. Kyouko's head was lowered down and she looked at the floor, listening to the chuckles of her classmates. Kasumi was especially loud.

"For your detention, you'll stay the whole class outside." said the teacher. Kyouko frowned and marched out of the classroom, angrily.

Once she shut the door, she heared a cold laugh.

"Glad someone's enjoying it." she muttered sarcastically and held out her digital watch. It turned out that the device was more then just a watch because a small hologram screen appeared in front of Kyouko, showing Bass. "What are you doing here?"

"Apperantly, you still have something what belongs to me." replied the NetNavi coldly, with a dark smirk.

"You do know that it's your fault that I got late to school." said Kyouko.

"Don't blame me for your own fails, human!" hissed Bass angrily. "It was your own desicion to stay the whole night awake."

Kyouko sighed. She wanted to reply that the NetNavi forced her to fix the program as soon as possible. Despite not saying it, it was clear that he wanted it.

"To repeat my question. What are you doing here? Not why are you here, but what are you doing in my D-Tech?" she said, reffering to the digital watch. "How the heck did you get inside?"

"Why should I tell you?" Bass replied coldly. He then smirked darkly. "Afraid that I'd break it?"

"No, I was simply curious, because I don't remember the D-Tech being able to store a Navi. It's not like a PET." replied Kyouko, with a smile on her face. "Also, I suggest you to not mess up with it. If you do, I might pull out the battery."

"Don't you dare!" said Bass. He knew very well that, once Kyouko pulled out the battery, he'd be permanently deleted, especially since there weren't any other devices in which he could jack in.

"Try me." replied Kyouko. There was a tense pause between them, where Bass glared at the girl, who had a sly smirk on her face. It endured several seconds, until Kyouko started to giggle, much to the Navi's confusion.

"Did you really think I'd do that?" she asked. "Com'n, I was simply joking."

"Why you-?!" Bass hissed, gritting his teeth. That human drove him crazy.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Kyouko rolled her eyes. She smiled. "Honestly, I would never do that to you."

Bass' eyes narrowed.

"Just finish fixing the Get Ability program." he said, in an ordering manner. The holo-screen dissapeared. Kyouko frowned.

"Jerk." she muttered.

"I heared that!" came out of the D-Tech.

**xXx**

It was lunch time and Kyouko, after eating a sandwitch, spend the rest of the pause sitting on the stairs in front of the school and typing on her PDA device on which she stored all her fruits of the previous night. She hummed some sort of song, being in a good mood, much to Bass' annoyance.

Kyouko had actually some problems with fixing the Navi's program. She had to freeze it, as it started to slowly delete itself, and that was pretty complicated. Then, she needed to extract the bug without damaging the program, which was even harder as the bug already infected the most part of the program.

Though Kyouko knew she never before saw such a deleting program, she instinctively did all the right things to deal with it.

_'45% extracted.'_ she thought. _'Who the heck made such a bug?'_

At the same time, she studied the Get Ability program. Due being adopted by Dr. Cossack, she sometimes visited the SciLabs, under the excuse she wanted to visit the old man or bring him lunch. However, instead of that, she studied the projects which caught her attention.

_'68%.'_ she thought as she looked again at the screen.

Dr. Cossak noticed her interest and her talent for creating defense programs and sometimes asked for her help. That way. Kyouko got an iD pass for the SciLabs.

_'85%. Almost done.'_ thought Kyouko.

Once she extracted the virus, she had to repair the damage on the Get Ability program. And that was the bigger problem, since she needed the orginal data for the program to replace the missing parts and she didn't have it.

Everything she had was what she memorized about the AutoNavi project.

_'99%, 100%. Finished.'_ Kyouko looked at the saved parts of the Get Ability program. She managed to save the most part, but there were still holes. She turned back to the extracted bug, and her eyes wided in surprise.

"Damnit!" she hissed. "It's not fair!"

"What happened?" asked Bass curiously.

"The bug which I extracted just deleted itself in front of my eyes. Even though I put it in a freeze program. It just vanished without a trace." said Kyouko. Now she was irritated.

"What about the Get Ability program?" asked Bass.

"It's saved. But it still has gaps which need to be filled. And that's the problem. I don't have the necessary data to fill them." said Kyouko. "Though, there are three options left."

"I'm listening." Bass replied.

"First: You'll have to live without it." said Kyouko.

"Never." Bass coldly replied.

"Okay, second: I'll ask uncle Cossack to help me."

"I think I did clearly stated that I don't want to see that man ever again."

"Alright, then you have the third: I'll fill the missing data by myself." said Kyouko. She sighed. "Though it's pretty complicated and it won't be exactly the same as before. More like an upgrade."

"An upgrade?"

"Yep. I hope you can live with it, coz it's all I can do for you. Maybe I am a top programer but I'm not allmighty." Kyouko replied.

"Who are you talking to?"

Kyouko frowned as she heared a femine voice behind her.

"Talking again to ghosts, ain't we?" said the voice, mocking her.

"Leave me alone, Kasumi." said Kyouko. Kasumi walked over and stopped in front of her.

"Owww, poor Kyouko wants to be left alone. Alright, alright, I'll respect your wish." Kasumi grinned. "Oh, and I and Wave. EXE wanted to challange you to a match, but we forgot that you don't have a NetNavi."

She then laughed. A laughter came from the PET she held. Kyoko clenched her fists, thinking how to reply to that insult. To her surprise, Bass was the one who spoke.

"You pathetic little human, do you really think you have any chance against me?" he said. Kyouko lifted the D-Tech and the holo-screen appeared, with Bass glaring at Kasumi. Apperantly, she didn't recognized the Legendary SoloNavi.

"Well, well, so you got yourself a Navi. I'm surprised." said Kasumi. "And yes, I KNOW I and Wave can defead you."

"You'll choke on your own words, human scum." replied Basss. Kasumi frowned.

"Be at 17.00 o'clock at the NetBattle Arena." she said. "See ya, losers."

She then walked away.

"What the heck was that about?" asked Kyouko the Navi.

"Usually, I wouldn't pay attention. But such insults do call for revenge." replied Bass. "Though she and her Navi ain't even worth it being beaten by me."

"I think you forgot two things: first, you still don't have your Get Ability program. And second, I have not the slighest idea about NetBatteling." said Kyouko.

"Who said that you need any experience? Just finish that upgrade." Bass eyes sparkled. "And for your sake, I hope it'll work."

Kyouko blinked in surprise. She then nodded, self-confidenced.

"You can count on me." she replied.

**xXx**

Several hours leater, at home, Kyouko grinned. She threw her hair back as she smiled, looking at the screen.

"Finally finished." she said. It took her several hours of reprograming the Get Ability program, but she managed to make a second and more powerful version of it. She was proud of it, yet worried. She looked at Bass.

"I tried to make it as similar to the orginal program, but there were a few things I had to change. Still, are you sure you want it?" she asked. "I don't know what the effects will be."

"Just get over with it already." said Bass impatiently. Kyouko typed in some commands and transfered it to the Navi. Bass glew and after a few seconds, the light which covered him dissapeared.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Kyouko. Bass didn't reply. Actually, he felt the same as always when he'd load a program. He didn't notice any changes, except that the Get Ability ver2 program filled the void which was left when Kyouko extracted the orginal program.

It was a bit dissapointing.

"What exactly have you done with it?" he asked.

"It's basically the same as your previous program. You can adapt other Navi's abilities by copying them and load data of other Navis and programs and use them at free will. What I changed is the way that data will appear when you use it. For example, you copy a Sword program. Usually, that Sword program would be the same you copied. Now, you won't only copy and load the data of the Sword program, but it will also become more powerful, it will become a part of you, changing and matching your batteling style. Also, to prevent something like the incident with the HeelNavis, I built in something which would repel everything which would harm your system." said Kyouko and breathed deeply. "Though, it's still incomplete. I mean, that Repel program, so I recomend you to not try it out against that green HeelNavis again."

"Fine." said Bass, but then remembered something. "You said it would take you a couple of days to finish it."

"I lied." Kyouko replied. She sweatdropped as she saw his expression. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I simply wanted you to stay with me, but I guess that's not possible."

"That's right." said Bass, annoyed but satisfied. According to the girl, the new program would make him only more powerful, which was his goal. He wanted to try it out immediantly. He also knew who'd be his test object.

**xXx**

The NetBatteling Arena was full with kids of every age who battled, traded Battle Chips or simply talked to each other. Kyouko soon found her opponent. Kasumi was already waiting for her.

"I thought you'd never come. Seems like our little Kyouko has guts." Kasumi grined as she transmited Wave. EXE into the NetBatteling Arena. Kyouko rolled with her eyes.

"I just can't wait till you start whining and begging to spare Wave." replied Kyouko. She didn't have to transmit Bass into the Arena as he already got there on his own.

"Battle Routine, Set! Execute!"

**xXx**

Bass looked with a certain amount of curiosity at his foe. The male NetNavi looked like some sort of fishman. It had a blue jumpsuit, with dark blue boots and white gloves. On his chest was the Navi Mark. He also had a helmet with pointy ears and the upper chest armour had fish scales. The clutched a trident in his hands.

Bass wondered how long his opponent will endure his battle. Not too long, that was sure. But he hoped it'll be enough long for him to test out his new Get Ability program.

Wave. EXE shuddered as he saw the dark Navi in front of him. He didn't know the Navi, but the aura that the Navi was sending gave him an eerie feeling, sending shivers down his spine.

"I don't see how you're going to win as you don't have any Battle Chips. Or a normal PET in the first place." said Kasumi. Kyouko lowered her head. As she never had a NetNavi, she didn't bother to gather Battle Chips.

"Tsk, like I need that trash." Bass replied instead of Kyouko.

"Then you're going to lose." said Wave. Kasumi pulled out a Battle Chip.

"MiniBomb Chip, in! Now let's see how you're gonna deal with it." she said with a grin.

Wave threw the MiniBomb right at Bass, who didn't move, not even flinched. The MiniBomb exploded, but when the smoke cleared, Wave realized that Bass was covered by an Aura. It was the LifeAura he stole from the LifeVirus a long time ago, and it was still functioning smoothly.

"What?!" Kasumi's eyes wided. She didn't see Kyouko using any Battle Chips. To some extent, she also realized that Kyouko's Navi wasn't a normal custom Navi.

"Trident Wave!" Wave fired a strong water based wave, covered in sparks from his trident. Bass swiftly avoided the attack and appeared in front of Wave, grabbing the trident.

"Get Ability, activate!" muttered Bass, with a smirk on his face. There was a dark black glow, as in his hands appeared a darker version of Wave's trident.

"What the-?!" Wave stared in surprise as he realized that the dark Navi copied his ability. Kasumi also stared with wide jaw open.

"Now, let's see what damage this thing will cause, shall we?" said Bass, with a dark smile on his face. He twirled the trident and slammed it into the ground with all his strenght. "Dark Trident Wave!"

As he slammed it, he released a powerful energy wave. It was so powerful that it overloaded the NetBattle Arena system, causing it to spark. The last thing Kyouko heared was Bass' maniacal laugh as the Arena exploded.

She stared with wide eyes at the damaged Arena, realizing three things:

1. The new version of the Get Ability program is more powerful than she thought. (A corner of her mind praised her for that).

2. With it, Bass became even a bigger danger for the Network society then he was before. (And that meant trouble.)

3. Bass was gone. (Oh, Kyouko was very, VERY confident that he survived this one.)

"Damnit." was everything she muttered.

**TBC...**


	5. Alarm at the SciLabs

Since I'm working on one fic per week, here's just a quick overview of the schedule starting with this fic:

-The Ultimate NetNavi

-Digimon Battle Force

-D-Guardian

-Digimon Shadow Tamers

* * *

**File 05: **

**Alarm at the SciLabs**

"Here's Ribitta with the latest report about the Cyberworld. The NetPolice still dosen't have a clue about the recent HeelNavi attacks. It is speculated that there's some hidden organisation behind it but..."

An 12 year old boy yawned as he looked at the news report. He had a blue band with a Navi Mark on his forehead, brown hair, a white shirt, orange vest and black shorts. He looked at his PET.

"Hey MegaMan, you heared that?" he asked his NetNavi.

"Yes. The rumours in the Network about HeelNavis deleting other Navis and programs spread pretty fast." said the adressed Navi. He had a blue suit and helmet. "Though no one knows who's behind those attacks. All people can do is to speculate."

"I think we should investigate it." said the boy. "I bet dad knows more about it."

"I don't think that we should ask dad about it. You know that he'll probably forbid us any further investigation." said MegaMan. The boy, Lan Hikari, sighed. Then, a sly smirk formed on his face.

"You know, what dad dosen't know won't upset him, right?" said Lan. MegaMan rolled with his eyes, knowing where this will lead.

"Anyways, weren't Mayl, Dex and Yai supposed to come to Central Town today?" asked MegaMan. "Or did you already forget it?"

"Nuh-uh, I didn't." replied Lan, sweatdropping. Actually he did. MegaMan sighed.

"They said they'll come at 14:00 with the LevBus. And there's still a half hour left before they arrive." said MegaMan.

"I guess we then should hurry up and go meet up with them at the LevBus station." said Lan.

**xXx**

Leater, Lan was greeted by a pink-haired girl with a greyish shirt, a blue vest and skirt, a bulky boy with a green T-shirt and shorts and a blonde haired girl in a red dress.

"Hey Lan! It's great to see you again!" Mayl Sakurai rushed over to the boy and hugged him. Lan blushed as she let him go. He then looked at the other two, Dex Oyama and Yai Ayanokoji.

"Hi guys, nice to see you again." he said. It was weekend and Lan and his friends from ACDC Town deceided to spend some time together.

"Have you heared about those HeelNavis?" asked Yai, as they headed towards the park. "You won't believe it, but one of them managed to sneak past the security into one of the games my parents' company was developing. The Officals were shocked as they saw the damage. We had to shut it down for a few days."

"That's bad." said Lan.

"Tsk, I bet if I and GutsMan were there, we would beat up those Punks easily." said Dex.

"I'm not sure Dex. From what I heared, those Navis can delete everything they encounter. You don't want to lose GutsMan, do you?" said Mayl. Dex sweatdropped.

"Err, of course not!" he said in self-defence.

"Where are Mick and Tab?" Yai asked curiously.

"They said they couldn't come. Tab's at his Battle Chip shop, while Mick is grounded." said Lan. He remembered well how Mick placed a pin on the teachers seat a day ago, resulting into getting a punishment.

"And what should we do now?" asked Mayl.

"I planned to ask my dad about those HeelNavis..." said Lan, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe he knows more."

"You really want to get yourself into trouble, again?" asked Yai, rising her eyebrow.

"Well, I think it's a good plan." said Dex optimisticaly. "Let's go!"

**xXx**

"That was a fall into the water." muttered Kyouko. A day passed since Bass dissapeared. Wave got deleted when the Battle Arena exploded, but Kasumi had a back-up so he was fine. Other then Kasumi, who was in some state of shock. After coming home, Kyouko searched for Bass, but she couldn't find him.

She was now at the SciLabs, holding an USB-stick with a firewall program she developed. Something, or someone broke down a few firewall programs at the SciLabs. Nothing was stolen and Dr. Cossak asked Kyouko to make a new and stronger firewall program. Kyouko accepted, as she would get a reward too.

Using her iD pass, which hung around her neck on a black ribbon, she opened the elevator, which took her to Yuichiro Hikari's office as she was supposed to deliver it there. She heared several voices, as her eyes wided in curiosity. She went to the door and sneaked into the office, evasdropping.

"I'm sorry Lan, but I can't let you or your friends deal with the HeelNavis. They're simply too dangerous." said Yuichiro. "We also got very little informations about them."

There was some muttering heared, apperantly coming from Lan.

"I know you faced a lot of dangerous things, but I doubt that anything was as dangerous as those DelNavis are." said Yuichiro. Kyouko stepped closer, hoping to hear more. She saw four kids in the room, recognizing Dr. Hikari's son.

Just as she moved closer, she accidentaly stepped on a wire, knocking down some files form the nearest table.

"Damnit." she hissed, as she realized that everyone in the room turned their attention to her.

"Ah, Kyouko. I was expecting you. Have you brought the firewall program?" asked Dr. Hikari. Kyouko nodded giving him the USB-stick.

"I hope it'll be better then the last one." she said.

"Dad, who's this?" asked Lan, looking at Kyouko curiously.

"Everyone, this Asashina Kyouko, a part-time worker at the SciLabs and Dr. Cossak's adopted niece." Dr. Hikari introduced her. Kyouko simply put on an indifferent and cold expression on her face. She actually didn't like to interact with other people. She was rather an antisocial.

"Hi, I'm Lan Hikari and this is MegaMan." Lan introduced himself cheerfully, holding his PET.

"Hi!" MegaMan greeted the girl.

"I'm Mayl Sakurai and this here is Roll." said Mayl, as out of her PET a female looking Navi in a pink body suit looked at Kyouko.

"Nice to meet you." she said.

"I'm Yai Ayanokoji, and this here is Glyde." said Yai. Glyde, a Navi in an orange-brown suit, bowed.

"Helo, Miss Kyouko." he said.

"And I'm Dex Oyama and this is Gutsman." said Dex. "I'm the strongest NetBattler you'll ever meet."

"That's right, guts!" said Gutsman as he waved from his PET. He was rather a strong build Navi with a red 'T-shirt' and a yellow helmet.

"Whatever." Kyouko coldly brushed them off. "I'm done here with my task and I have other things to do."

She then walked away.

"That was downright rude!" said Yai, placing her hands on her hips, insulted. Lan was surprised by Kyouko's reaction and he immediantly followed her.

"Hey, Lan, where are you going?" asked Mayl.

"There's something I want to ask Kyouko." said Lan. He almost bumped into Dr. Cossak, who just entered the room, holding a bunch of files.

"I'm sorry." said Lan, before he dashed away.

"And he's off again." said Yai and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Dr. Cossak. He was a man in his 40s, being dressed in a green jacket and trousers, with a dark green shirt and a cream yellow shirt underneath, wearing glasses and having blonde-brown hair and a beard.

"Nothing new." said Yuichiro. "So, how's the work on the Restraint Armbands going?"

"I need to put them on a few tests, but other then that, the results are fine." said Dr. Cossak.

"Dr. Hikari, what are Restraint Armbands?" asked Mayl curiously. Instead of Dr. Hikari, Cossak answered.

"The Officals had asked me for making something which would decrease a Navi's power to the point of where he couldn't cause any harm. That's what the RAs are for. There are many dangerous Navis running free and now with those DelNavis around, we had to find a way to create something to restrain them." said Cossak.

"Oh."

**xXx**

"Hey, Kyouko!" Lan yelled as he apporached the teen. She stopped, with a frown on her face.

"What do you want, Hikari?" she said.

"My name's Lan." said Lan. "Can't you call me by my name?"

"No, thanks." Kyouko replied coldly. "So, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you want to join me and my friends. We could go on an ice or NetBattle if you want." said Lan.

"I don't have a NetNavi nor a PET." said Kyouko.

"What?!" both Lan and Megaman exclaimed. They were surprised. They just couldn't imagine that there existed a person who didn't have her own PET.

"Nor do I want one. So leave me alone!" said Kyouko and departed.

"Wait..." Lan was suddenly cut off by an alarm. "Huh, what's going on?"

"Someone has intruded into the SciLab Network." said Kyouko with a frown on her face.

**xXx**

"What's going on?" asked Mayl as everyone at the office heared a loud alarm sound going off. The door shut and no matter how hard they tried to open it, it didn't move. Not even an inch.

"Someone's in the SciLabs Network." said Dr. Hikari and went to the computer, rapidly typing on the keyboard. He was joined by Cossak.

"Whatever this thing is, it gained control over the SciLabs computers." Cossak added. "I can't open the door."

"This is not good." Glyde mused.

Suddenly, the screen in front of the flickered. A female NetNavi appeared on the screen. She was about Roll's size, wearing a blue jumpsuit. She had silver short hair and wore golden arm-guards and leg-guards. On her helmet were red circles, which looked much like cartoon mouse ears. She also wore some sort of silver cape. On her chest was her NaviMark, a dark blue backround with a sliver half moon.

"Attention, attention..." she said with a smirk on her face. "I have gained control over the SciLabs computers. And you pesky humans won't interfere if you love your pitful lifes."

"Who are you?" asked Dr. Hikari. "What do you want?!"

"My name is Luna. EXE and my buissnes here is none of your concern. So be nice humans and stay outta my way!" said Luna.

**xXx**

"I can't open that door!" said Lan. Kyouko pushed him away and jacked her PDA device into the lock.

"Let me handle that. You jack in your Navi into the system." she said codly. Lan was surprised for a second but then nodded.

"Ready, Megaman?" he asked his Navi.

"Of course I am!" said Megaman.

"Megaman. EXE, jack in! Transmit!" said Lan. Soon, Megaman found himself in the Cyberworld of the lock of the door.

"Now, where's the key?" he muttered as he looked around.

"Forget the key. You'd better find the intruder." said Kyouko.

"And how?" asked Lan. Kyouko didn't answer, but kept on rapidly typing on her PDA.

"There, that should do it." she said. A small warp point appeared in front of Megaman.

"Huh, what's this?" he asked.

"I connected the lock with the computer inside the office. While you take on the intruder, I'll hack the lock." she said.

"Hack?" Lan gave her a confused look. Kyouko simply smiled slyly.

**xXx**

"We won't let you do any harm. Gutsman, jack in!" Dex jacked his NetNavi into the computer.

Luna watched as a beam of light hit the ground, revelating the bulky Navi.

"I told you to not interfere!" she said angrily. A smirk formed on her lips as she summoned a whip. "Though, since you two are too stubborn, I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

"You are the one who's going to be taught, guts!" said Gutsman and ran over to Luna, raising his fist. She smirked and lashed her whip.

"Moon Paralyzer!" She wraped the whip around Gutsman. A white energy shot came from the whip, paralyzing Gutsman.

"Oh no!" yelped Dex.

"Take this!" Luna unwraped the whip and hit Gutsman several times with it. Being paralyzed, he couldn't do anything, but take the hits.

"She's strong." said Dr. Cossak, who was stunned.

"Dex, jack out Gutsman before it's too late." said Yai. Dex gritted his teeth, but jacked his Navi out before all of his HP was gone.

"Hmpf, what a weakling." said Luna. She suddenly got hit by a energy shot from behind.

"Megaman!" Mayl exclaimed as she saw the familiar Navi.

"Hub, where's Lan?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"He and Kyouko are currently trying to break the lock on the door." said Megaman. He aimed his Mega Buster at Luna. "I guess you are the Navi who took over the SciLabs network."

"Well, well, who do we have here? The great hero Megaman. I heared tons of things about you." said Luna, playing with her whip.

"What do you want?" asked Megaman, his buster still aimed at Luna's chest.

"Just some information. And of course delete you!" she swung with her whip. But before the whip could hit him, a barrier suddenly appeared around Megaman, nullifying the attack.

"Shoot, this was close..." muttered Lan.

"Megaman, Lan watch out. If her whip hits you, you'll become completely paralyzed." warned Dex.

"Thanks for the warning." said Megaman.

"Hm, wanna bet I can take down your pitful barrier with one swing?" asked Luna. She then lashed her whip, taking down the barrier. The same second Megaman jumped out of it, a sword formed in his hand and he rushed over to Luna, slashing at her. To his surprise, Luna was quicker and avoided the attack. She then delivered a powerful kick into his stomache, making him fly backwards.

"Moon Paralyzer!" She lashed her whip at the Navi, paralyzing him.

"Gaaah!" Megaman yelled in pain and then fell on his knees.

"Megaman!" Lan yelled in horror. He was worried about his Navi.

"There! It's open!" said Kyouko. The door suddenly opened and Lan and Kyouko dashed into the room, watching what was going on on the computer screen.

Luna's arm morphed into a sword as she was slowly apporaching the still paralyzed Megaman.

"What a shame that the great hero had to end like this, ain't it?" she said. She then shrugged and continued with a cheerful, carefree tone. "Oh well, I guess it'll be better to get rid of you pests then simply watch you interfere all the time."

She rose her sword and Megaman closed his eyes, prepearing himself for the blow.

It never came.

Suddenly, a data stream shot down in front of Megaman and there was a metalic 'clang' sound heared. Everyone's eyes wided in surprise as they saw the Navi whose sword clashed with Luna's.

"The only Navi who has the right to delete Megaman is myself!" hissed Bass as he pushed Luna backwards. Luna withdrawed.

"Huh, so you're alive?" she said. "I should've known those stupid HeelNavis can't get anything done by themselves." she sighed. "Guess such jobs need to get done by yourself, don't you agree, Bass?" she winked.

"So, you were the one who send the HeelNavis after me? Why?" he asked, completely ignoring her attempt... of whatever she tried.

"I don't think that's important now, dear." she smiled, with a mischievous expression on her face. "But I'm surprised that you survived the assault. Tell me, had that little friend of yours helped you?"

Bass noticed in the corner of his eye Kyouko on the screen. She had a firm expression on her face.

"I don't need help from anyone!" he hissed. Luna put on a surprised expression.

"My, my, someone's touchy today." she said.

"Enough of this!" Bass growled and rushed over to Luna, holding up his Dark Sword. Luna jumped backwards, avoiding the attack.

"I think my time's here up." she said, with a grin, as she avoided an another slash. "We'll see each other soon again, dear."

With a last wink, she got engulfed by a stream of data and dissapeared.

"Damn." Bass gritted his teeth. He then glanced towards Megaman and everyone who watched the battle, before dissapearing in a data stream.

"Bass..." Kyouko whispered, feeling sadness and relief at the same time. She then glanced over to Dr. Cossak, who was litteraly stunned, just like everyone else. No one expected to see the Solo Navi alive (let alone saving Megaman from Luna). She sighed.

"So... are we going home now?" she asked. Dr. Cossak snapped out and looked at her. He then nodded.

**xXx**

During their way back home, Dr. Cossak tried to talk to Kyouko, who was looking out of the window of the van, with an indifferent expression on her face, not in the mood to talk.

Cossak was sure it was the first time she saw Bass since the Alpha Revolt 12 years ago. He was afraid that the girl would try to do something which might put her in danger her.

As they arrived home, Kyouko went right into her room, shut the door and threw herself on her bed with a groan.

"What a day..." she muttered as she turned on her back and looked at the ceiling.

"That was nothing." said a voice in a sharp and cold tone. Kyouko sat up and, stunned, looked at her D-Tech. A holo-screen appeared, showing Bass.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"I think we already had that conversation." said Bass. "You know something about what that Navi talked."

"I'm not sure..." said Kyouko. She then snapped out of her paralyzed state. "Say, why are you here?"

"I have an offer for you. You're going to help me find out who set me up that network accident 12 years ago." said Bass, in a commanding tone.

"Alright, but only if you agree to stay with me during that time." said Kyouko. Bass looked at her for a while with a cold glare.

"Fine." he hissed.

**TBC...**


	6. Rumours and Facts

This chapter will provide an answer for all those who wondered what happened to the Giga Freze program from MMBN3.^^

* * *

**File 06: **

**Rumours and Facts**

"There, those are all informations I managed to gather about those HeelNavis. Or how they're called now, DelNavis." said Kyouko. Bass looked curiously at the file in front of him. It was rather a small screen containing some sort of report.

"And that's all you got?" he asked.

"Those DelNavis ain't much talkative." said Kyouko.

A day passed since the event in the SciLabs. Kyouko didn't have to go to school, so she spent the most part of the day at her computer, writing a sort of report about what she knew about the DelNavis and shared it with Bass. The Solo Navi actually demanded that she tells him everything she knows and he didn't show any tolerance for lies and secrets.

"Currently, all I know about the DelNavis is that someone uses random Solo Navis and talks them into absorbing the virus and becoming very powerful. However, that virus had shown negative side effects. The virus inside them slowly eats away their data and it's a matter of days before they get deleted without a chance to return." said Kyouko. "Also, it might turn them insane. It ain't a very pleasant way to die."

Bass didn't reply. He silently read the report, or at least pretended to do so. His mind was currently concentrating on something else. Or better to say, someone else.

"Uncle Cossak told me that the Navi, Luna, was searching for something in the Archives of the SciLabs. They still try to find out what she stole exactly." Kyouko added.

"Do you have any idea what she might've stolen?" asked Bass.

"Nope. I doubt I ever saw her..." said Kyouko, yet she trailed off. She was sure she never saw that Navi. Yet, she doubted that she never saw her. Bass noticed the teen's hesitation.

"You know something." he narrowed his eyes.

"I swear I don't." Kyouko protested. "Look, there's a big gap in my memory and I don't..."

"You never mentioned you have amnesia." said Bass, slightly surprised, but a bit angry.

"I probably forgot it." Kyouko sighed. "I can't remember anything betweent the period of my runaway from my last adopt-family to the day when uncle Cossak adopted me. The doctor said I probably had a very traumatic experience and my brain is blocking those memories."

"Interesting. Though, you should be aware that those memories might be useful." said Bass.

"I know, but I can't recall them." Kyouko shook her head. Bass had some degree of understandig, though only a little, for her memory loss. After the incident when Alpha absorbed him, about a year ago, he also temporary lost his memories. That were not really the best days of his life.

"I'm not sure how long it'll take, but after some time, I'll be able to remember." said Kyouko. She then stood up. "I'll go and fetch myself a glass of water. My throath is dry like a desert."

Bass turned his attention back to the report, though he was now unable to concentrate. His mind was constantly taking him back to his battle with Luna. He was irritated that she got away before he could kill her. He swore that he'll kill her in their next meeting.

He rose his head as he heared some bieping sound, realizing it was an alarm that Kyouko got a new mail. Curious, he deceided to open it. What he read made him a little bit angry at Kyouko for not telling him everything.

_'Dear Mistress Kyouko, I found some quite interesting information about the DelNavis. I suggest we meet at my store in the UnderNet. Signed: Jackal. EXE.'_

He rose his eyebrow and looked with a frown at the teen as she entered the room.

"Mistress Kyouko?" he looked at her, with a mixture of distrust and angriness. Kyouko was at first confused, but then she noticed the open mail.

"You just had to read it?" she asked, with a sigh.

"I want an explanation. Now!" hissed Bass.

"Jackal. EXE is a Solo Navi, whom I saved a while ago from several vegenful HeelNavis. He's sorta my spy. That's why I managed to gather some information about the DelNavis." said Kyouko. "Also, the 'Mistress' title was his idea, not mine."

"And I should believe that?" asked Bass. Kyouko sighed. She couldn't blame him for not trusting her. She would sure act the same way if she was in his shoes.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Really, I mean, there are many things untold. I doubt I can tell you everything just in a few hours. There are some things I don't remember, and some things I don't want to talk about." said Kyouko. "And I bet there exist things you're hiding from me."

Bass gritted his teeth, as he realized what Kyouko wanted to point out. There were some things he didn't want to share with anyone and he was aware that Kyouko didn't want to share her secrets for the same reason. Both were aware of their uneasy alliance. Still having a hatered for humanity, Bass knew that he would ditch the girl once she tries something he's not fond of.

On the other side, he still wondered why the heck he deceided to ally himself again with a human. After the disaster with Dr. Wily, he swore that he'd never again aid a human. Now, he was regreting it that he broke his own promise.

Though, there were enough good reasons to stay with Kyouko. She was the only one who could provide him with essential informations which he needed for his investigation. She also provided him with a new, stronger program for which, though he didn't admit, he was thankful.

Bass realized that the actual thing which made him trust her, at least, a little bit, was the fact that she was supposed to be his Operator. She didn't hate him, and was probably the only person who didn't want to delete him. Even his creator, Cossak, wanted to kill him for what he had become. Also, Kyouko treated him nicely, respecting his indepence and individuality. Bass got the impression she thought of him as a living being, and not a chunk of data; powerful, yes, but still data. Simple AI.

That gave him enough reason to tolerate her.

"Good, then lets shall see what that Navi has for me." He only hoped that the Navi would have the informations the two lacked.

**xXx**

Jackal. EXE nervously waited at his store. Selling items in the UnderNet was a dangerous job indeed, but he didn't mind. As long as he gets his goods sold, he was happy. So, it wasn't the UnderNet which made him so nervous.

The reason of his nervosity was Kyouko's e-mail. She wrote she'll send a friend of hers to get the information. Jack was surprised. Usually, she'd send a Camera Program. He wondered who that Navi, whom Kyouko reffered as a friend, was. He had to admit he was a little bit jelaous, as he knew Kyouko didn't have any real friends. In fact, Jack was the closest being to a friend of Kyouko. And now, someone else took away that position.

He looked around, walking up-down behind the pult. Just as he thought that the Navi he had been waiting for won't arrive he heared steps. He turned around, and his eyes wided in fear as he saw the Navi in front of him. Though they never met, Jack was 100% sure that the Navi in front of him was none other than the Legendary Solo Navi, Bass himself.

"Wh-what do you want?" Jack asked nervously.

"I heared you have some interesting information for me." Bass said darkly, as his eyes sparkled. He was sort of enjoying the Navi's fear.

"This gotta be a joke!" yelped Jack.

"Hey, calm down!" He heared a female familiar voice and gave a sigh of relief as he saw Kyouko on a screen which appeared in the air.

"Mistress Kyouko, it's you! I gotta admit that never in my life I was so much happy to see you!" said Jack.

"Okay, now chill." said Kyouko. "You look like you had a heartattack."

"I had one indeed." Jack glanced over to Bass who was looking at him. "You know, you could've warned me..."

"I kinda forgot. Anyways, Jack, this is Bass. Bass, meet Jackal. EXE, nicknamed Jack." Kyouko introduced the two. For a while, the two Navis stood in silence, observing each other. Bass slowly grew impatient, which Kyouko noticed.

"You said you have an important information for us." said Kyouko. That made Jack to snap out from his shock.

"Ah, yes, I forgot." he said, carefully observing Bass. "One of the HeelNavis who came to my store stated that he, and several others, were going to get that Deleting Program."

That rose Bass' curiosity.

"When and where? And who's going to give it to them?" he asked coldly.

"At the UnderNet Area 4, in a dead-end corner. In two hours." said Jack, "All I know is that some female Navi would give them the program."

"How do you know it's a female?" asked Kyouko.

"He called her 'hot chick in a blue suit'." said Jack.

"Luna." hissed Bass. He still had some unfinished buissnes with her. Jack noticed his expression.

_'Sheesh, I don't want to be in her frame.'_ he thought.

**xXx**

Bass looked at the five floating orbs on the stand. They were glowing and pulsing in a faint ice-blue color.

A hour and a quarter passed since the meeting with Jack. Bass was back at Kyouko's PC, watching the girl working on a sort of program. He didn't ask her what the program was for, since he wasn't really interested in it. He was rather interested in finding Luna, getting some informations from her and kill her. Currently, he was looking at the clock, counting the minutes till their next encounter.

_'15:20. 40 minutes left.'_ he thought. He then realized that the keyboard typing stopped. He looked over to the screen, where he saw Kyouko. She had a small frown on her face.

"I hope that'll be enough." she muttered.

"What are you working on?" asked Bass.

"Freeze Programs. I've been thinking about them ever since the Deleting Program ate away one of them and deleted itself." said Kyouko. "I made several new and improved versions, but I'm still not sure if they're strong enough to keep the virus from falling apart."

"There's only one way to test them." Bass commented.

**xXx**

"Megaman, turn here left." said Lan. The blue Navi listened to his Operator and turned left, ending up on a large square which looked like a dead-end.

"The HeelNavis said the meeting is supposed to be here." said Lan. He and Megaman heared from a pretty cocky HeelNavi who gloated that he'd get incredible powers, that someone was going to give them the Deleting Program. They managed to find out when and where and deceided to investigate it.

"I think it's supposed to be here." said Megaman and looked around. He then noticed a familiar female Navi standing in front of some Punks. She held a green floating orb.

"Alright guys. I'm gonna give you this program if you promise me your loyality." said Luna. The five HeelNavis grinned. They encircled her.

"And how about you giving us that program for free? Maybe we won't delete you." one of the HeelNavis laughed madly.

"Hm, so you deceided to betray me? Not a very smart move." said Luna. Her arm morphed into a sword and she quickly cut one of the HeelNavis apart, even before they could realized what's going on.

Megaman's eyes wided.

"She's even faster then I thought." he muttered, watching the scene. "And lethal as well."

Luna laughed as the other four HeelNavis watched in horror the deletion of their friend.

"So, who else wants to betray me?" she asked. The remaining four gulped. However, before they could speak up, green energy shots hit them, deleting them.

Luna frowned as she saw Bass apporaching.

"Why do you always have to be such a fun-killer?" she asked.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" Bass replied. "Nevermind. You won't live long anyways."

Luna laughed.

"Oh, really?! For your information, I survived our last fight and I bet I will survive this one too." she said. "On the other side, life ain't fun without a little danger. Don't you think so too, dear?"

Bass only gritted his teeth and morphed his hand into a Dark Sword, running towards Luna.

"I still have some buissnes to do, sweetie." she said after she rapidly escaped the slash. She winked. "And do me a favor and say hi to Kyouko. Bye!"

With that said, she threw the green orb at the ground and jumped into a data stream. Bass groaned in annoyance as she escaped him, again. He didn't notice that the orb merged with the ground and started to glow in a faint green.

Megaman then walked out of his hideout. He wondered what Bass was doing here, though it was obvious that he was chasing Luna. Still, he was curious about Bass motives for chasing her.

Bass turned around and his lips formed into a dark smirk as he saw his rival. Maybe Luna escaped, but now he found an another victim on whom he could let out his anger.

"You shouldn't have come here, you little worm. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you right now." Bass hissed.

"I'm not here to fight. I just want to know why you're after Luna." said Megaman.

"And why should I tell you?" Bass laughed madly. His red eyes sparkled as he rose his sword.

Megaman gulped, noticing that the dark Navi was again in Kill Mode. Lan, who also realised what's going on, quickly inserted a Wide Sword chip and hoped for the best.

Bass rushed over to Megaman and their swords clashed with each other. The two struggled, no one giving up the position, and eventually both stepped back; only to attack each other one more time. The empty square was now filled with sounds of a sword fight, with Megaman rather taking the defensive position, while Bass went into the offensive.

Kyouko curiously watched the fight. She was sure Lan was very worried about Megaman. She found out from a file in Yuichiro Hikari's lab, that Megaman was actually Lan's dead brother Hub, turned into a NetNavi. She had to admit that both brothers had courage, but she always thought of Hub/Megaman being the one thinking instead rushing into a fight blindly. Now she wasn't sure.

However, she noticed something the two Navis (and Lan), didn't. The panels beneath them were glowing in a faint green color and they slowly started to crack. She watched in horror as the panels faded away, getting deleted. No new panels were forming.

She knew she had to warn the two Navis, but that would mean that she would revelate herself to Lan and Megaman. She gulped as the panels continued to crack and she noticed that there was a broken panel right beneath the struggling Megaman and Bass.

"Watch out!" she suddenly shouted. The two Navis stopped to battle for a second and they noticed that the panel beneath them was dissapearing. Both jumped backwards, each on his side. A large gap opened betweeen them.

"What's this?" Megaman asked, confused. Bass growled, as he realized the hole must've been Luna's doing.

Lan meanwhile turned to the other screen which slowly appeared.

"Kyouko, what the heck is going on here?" he asked, surprised to see the girl. He was even more surprised when he realized that Kyouko was somewhat connected with Bass. Kyouko had an angry expression on her face, glaring at Lan.

"If you tell anyone, especially uncle Cossak, about this, you're doomed." she hissed angrily. Lan gulped, and nodded rapidly. He felt that the girl meant every word she said.

Bass and Megaman were meanwhile withdrawing backwards, each to his side. While Megaman was rather surprised and confused, Bass was annoyed.

"Lan, I have a problem!" Megaman called out.

"Here, maybe this will help. Panel Repair!" Lan slotted a chip in. A few panels in front of Megaman flickered and appeared to be repaired. Megaman gave a sigh of relief, though he sweatdropped a second leater, when the panels again broke.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Bass was observing the dissapearing panels.

"This whole square is going to get deleted." he muttered.

"Try to use this." said Kyouko and send the Freeze Programs. Ice-blue orbs appeared in Bass' hands and he threw them at the cracked panels. The panels suddenly stopped cracking. Several seconds passed and nothing happened. Bass dared to breathe a mental sigh of relief.

"Seems like the programs were strong enough to hold it off." said Kyouko.

"What the heck was that?" asked Lan, still confused about everything.

"I guess Luna used the Deleting Program on the panels." said Kyouko. "Huh?"

Suddenly, the ice-blue light faded and the panels turned green, still cracking.

"Damnit!" hissed Kyouko angrily. "I hoped it would work."

"Lan, what should we do now?" asked Megaman.

"I don't know..." Lan scratched his head. He had no idea what to do. This DelProgram was still something new and they couldn't battle it as it was an invisible virus, which slowly ate away everything in its way.

Bass frowned, stepping one more panel backwards. The virus had eaten half of the square and it would sure eat the rest of the paths. The only way he knew they could stop it was to freeze it. Yet, he used all the Freezing Programs and they stopped the virus temporary.

His lips then formed into a sly smirk as he remembered something. In his hand formed a blue pulsing orb. Megaman noticed the orb and his eyes wided in surprise as he recognized it.

"Don't tell me that's..." he trailed off as Bass threw the orb at the dissapearing panels. A bright light flashed, leaving Megaman blind for several seconds.

"Megaman! Are you alright?! What happened?!" Lan yelled, worried about his Navi.

Megaman rubbed his eyes. Everything was blurry, but his sight soon returned. He realized two things: 1. Bass was gone. 2. Everything froze.

The panels stopped cracking and Megaman was relieved that this time, they stopped permanently. However, the program Bass used also froze the whole area surrounding him. Even the static 'walls' stopped flickering.

"He's gone." Megaman muttered.

"Kyouko probably as well." said Lan, as he thought about her blackmail. "You don't think she meant it really, do you?"

"I'm not sure." said Megaman. Lan sweatdropped.

**xXx**

Bass placed the program on a stand in Kyouko's PC. It got surrounded by some sort of tube which started to analyze the green-blue program.

"Bass, you're a genious!"

Bass curiously turned towards the screen where he saw Kyouko with a wide warm smile on her face.

"Using the Giga Freeze program was a briliant move. I didn't know you still had it." said Kyouko happily and very proud of the Navi.

Bass was a little bit surprised. He did expect that she would praise him for his work, but he actually expected something more like a cold 'Welldone.' Though he didn't showed it, he was indeed proud of his achievement, yet he shrugged it of as no big deal.

"How do you know about the Giga Freeze program?" he asked.

"Well... err..." Kyouko rubbed her head nervously. "I kinda watched everything... through the Camera Program..."

Bass frowned, but then he remembered something.

"You were the one who called me." he said. "When Alpha absorbed me."

Kyouko nodded.

"Yepp, that was me. You were alive, but unconsicious and I tried to wake you up. However, before I could do so, Alpha deleted the Camera Program." she explained.

"And I thought I was halucinating." replied Bass thoughtfully. "Though, your voice indeed woke me up. I always wondered who the owner was."

They looked at each other in silence.

"Do you now believe me that I don't mean any harm to you?" she asked. Bass turned his back to her.

"Don't think that this will change anything, human." he said, a little bit confused about the mixture of strange feelings he felt.

Kyouko simply smiled, knowing very well what bugged him currently.

**TBC...**


	7. Severe Weather

**Announcement**: Today, my winter holydays started and (despite the fact I'll have now more time for writing), I'm gonna keep up with my old schedule. So, every friday, expect a new chapter of the fanfics in the listed order: The Ultimate NetNavi, Digimon Battle Force, D-Guardian, Digimon Shadow Tamers.

The only exception will be Christmas and New Year, where I'll also post a chapter. So, expect the next chapter on Christmas Eve, or on Christmas Day (will depend how fast I can write).

Also, as a bonus (since today school ended), I made a Digimon songfic called **Angel of Darkenss** and I suggest any Beelzemon fans to read it.

So, let's move on to the next chapter. Today's guests are Chaud and Protoman, who apperantly have no clue what's going on.

* * *

**File 07: **

**Severe Weather**

Kyouko yawned. She was bored to death. Whoever thought a visit to Sky Town would be fun was wrong. After the Cybeast incident, the Town got the Force Program returned and Mr. Weather was repaired to keep on maintaining the weather. Her class had a field trip to Sky Town, though Kyouko wished she stayed at home.

She was bored, and, except some boys messing around with 'who'd jump over the edge of the Sky Town road', nothing interesting happened. She was thankful that Bass deceided to acompany her, though the Navi immediantly showed regret for doing so.

"This trip is a complete waste of time." he said as Kyouko sat on a bench. She had now some free time and was still working on the analysation of the DelProgram.

"At least someone is sharing my point of view." she said.

"Hey, Kyouko!"

Kyouko yelped and shut down the lid. She turned angrily around and saw a 17 year old boy with black messy hair and blue eyes, wearing the school uniform. On his jacket was a NetNavi simbol which looked like a silver circle with a black 'L' sign. He had a cheerful expression on his face, though not for too long.

"Katsuhari!" Kyouko gritted her teeth. "Don't ever dare to sneak up behind me like that again if you don't want to end up with a limb broken!"

"Huh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you." said Shinichi Katsuhari, a boy from Kyouko's class.

"What do you want?" Kyouko asked, crossing her arms. She was still angry.

"I just wanted to say hi. Hi!" Shinichi waved. "What are you doing?"

"None of your buissnes." Kyouko replied. Shinichi rubbed his head.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you want to go and walk around with me. I thought we could visit the new and improved Mr. Weather." said Shinichi. "Maybe we could leater go on a drink. I'll pay."

"After such a greeting? No." Kyouko cut him off. Shinichi was dissapointed, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, maybe some other time..." he muttered, but after he saw Kyouko's angry expression, he realized that there won't be a next time. He then left. Kyouko then turned to her D-Tech.

"Don't. Make any comment."

Bass rose an eyebrow.

"And why should I?" he asked. Kyouko sighed. She felt a little bit exhausted from all the work. She stood up and went for a walk. Rainstorm clouds started to form on the sky.

"Huh? Didn't they say it would by a sunny day?" asked Kyouko, surprised.

Suddenly it started to hail icy bricks. Kyouko yelped as she escaped the deadly brick-sized ice blocks.

"What the-?" she yelped as it started to rain and snow at the same time. After several thunders, it again started to hail football sized ice blocks.

"I hate Sky Town, I hate Sky Town, I hate Sky Town!" Kyouko yelled as she tried to escape the things the sky threw at her. Not only she, but there was also a lot people who were trying to save their dear lifes.

"What's going on?" asked Bass as Kyouko stopped at a narrow dead-end street, above which was an another street, making it a perfect shelter.

"A severe weather I guess." replied Kyouko, remembering something she heared from the guide. "The guide told us the weather here is controled by Mr. Weather. I guess someone messed up with its system."

She then shook, as the temperature went down to zero.

"Brrr, it's so cold." she cursed her summer time school uniform which consisted of a T-shirt and miniskirt.

"If you don't want to turn into an ice statue, you'd better go find that Mr. Weather." said Bass.

"Achoo!" Kyouko sneezed. "And I'd better do it quick." she added.

**xXx**

After escaping several thunderbolts and hail of the size of pebbles, Kyouko entered the building where Mr. Weather was kept. A worker stopped her. She had glasses, black hair tied in a ponytail and wore the uniform of the Weather station.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot go in." she said. "It's too dangerous."

Kyouko cursed under her breath, but then came up with an idea. She took out her Sci-Labs iD.

"I'm a worker at the Sci-Labs. I could help in fixing the damaged program." she said. The woman took a glance at the iD card, and then opened the door. Kyouko dashed in.

_'Knew it that having a Sci-Labs iD would pay off sometimes.'_ she thought.

She finally arrived and stopped in front of Mr. Weather. It looked like a giant robot with one side of the head having sun beams and the other tear drops.

Bass entered the system. He found himself encircled by DelNavis who were destroying Mr. Weather.

"So, you're the culprits." he mused, morphing his arms into cannons.

"It's him! Get him guys!" yelled one of the DelNavis, glowing in a sick green color.

Bass simply smirked.

**xXx**

Two boys ran towards the building where Mr. Weather was kept. One of them was Lan Hikari, who heared what was going on in Sky Town during the news on TV and deceided to check it out. The other boy was Eugene Chaud, an Offical Net Battler, who was sent to investigate everything. And he wasn't very pleased with Lan being in Sky Town too.

They reached a stressed worker who walked up-down, not knowing what to do. She turned to the two boys.

"Are you the Net Battlers the Officals promised to send?" asked the worker. Chaud glanced at Lan with a frown and turned back to the worker.

"At least, one is." he said. "What's going on?"

"Someone intruded into Mr. Weather's system, causing the weather go wild. A Sci-Labs worker is already inside, working on it." said the woman.

"A Sci-Labs worker?" asked Lan.

"Yes. She showed her iD pass." said the woman.

"Lan, that was sure Kyouko." said Megaman.

"Okay, but what is she doing here?" Lan wondered.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Chaud. He then shook his head. "Ugh, I don't have time for this." he turned to the woman. "We must get in."

"Okay." the worker opened the door and the two boys entered the room.

Lan immediantly recognized Kyouko standing in front of Mr. Weather. She ignored them as they apporached her. She only focused on the screen on her D-Tech.

"Kyouko, what are you doing here?" asked Lan. The girl glanced over to the boy and frowned.

"I could ask you the same question." she replied. "I was on a school field trip when this madness started."

Chaud meanwhile connected his PET with Mr. Weather's system.

"You'll leater give me an explanation about what you're doing here." said Chaud as Lan connected his PET with the computer. "Now we have to fix Mr. Weather."

"No need for that." Kyouko smirked slyly. The two boys wondered what she meant.

**xXx**

As Protoman and Megaman entered the Cyberworld they saw cyber dust covering the floor. Or what was left from the floor. Several of the panels were cracked, some broken completely. The whole place was in a mess.

"Sheesh, what happened here?" muttered Megaman. "A cyber tornado?"

"No, worse." Protoman pointed at the figures in front of him.

Bass was clenching the neck of the DelNavi, hovering several inches above the ground. Some cracking noise was heared and the DelNavi let out several yelps. Since Kyouko installed the Repel Program, Bass was somewhat protected from the DelProgram.

"Now, do I have to do it the hard way or do it the cruel way? Whatever you choose, I'm gonna enjoy it." said Bass. "Why have you picked on me? What is your plan?"

"L-lord X... It's all her fault!" yelled the DelNavi. "She forced us to do it! L-lord X wants you... and the girl..."

"Why?! And who's that damn Lord X?!" hissed Bass impatiently. Suddenly, the DelNavi started to laugh madly.

"S-she's doing her mission w-while we're s-speaking... E-everything'll be d-deleted..." he yelled.

Bass felt the DelNavis body crumbling and threw him away. The DelNavi hit the floor and then got deleted.

"Damnit." he hissed.

"Bass!"

The SoloNavi didn't flinch as he heared Megaman calling out for him. He was still turned with his back to them and noticed in the corner of his eye that Protoman drew out his sword and pointed it at him.

"I demand an answer. What are you doing here?" asked Protoman. Bass' lips formed into a small smirk.

"Cleaning the computer from the scum which infected it." a purple sword appeared in his hand. "Scum like you!"

He rushed at Protoman and their swords clashed.

Chaud meanwhile turned to Kyouko.

"What is he doing here? Are you with him?" he asked. Kyouko didn't answer. She even didn't register his words. In her mind echoed what the DelNavi told them.

_'She? Who is she?' _her eyes wided in realization._ 'What if she's...'_

The swords again clashed and Protoman managed to kick out the sword out of Bass hand. The SoloNavi grabbed Protoman's sword, crushing it and threw Protoman away.

"That shall teach you not to attack me from behind." hissed Bass angrily.

"Bass, stop it right now!"

Bass turned to Megaman who pointed his Mega Cannon at him. He snarled.

"Do you really think your toy gun has any chance against me?" he said. But before any of them could say or do something, Kyouko interupted.

"Guys, we have no time for this!" she said, to the surprise of everyone. The three Navis turned to the screen on which appeared Kyouko's face. "I bet Luna was behind this. She's probably working for that Lord X. The only question is, why she caused this severe weather."

"What use would she have from letting a system malfunction?" Bass mused. His and Kyouko's eyes wided in realization.

"Except...this was a diversion!" the two said in unsion. Kyouko frowned as she continued to think aloud.

"Mr. Weather is controlling the weather, but I remember the guide told us that the signals go through a satelite. What if Luna targeted the satelite?" said Kyouko. Lan who was just as surprised as the rest, understood a bit of what Kyouko meant. He knew Luna was connected with the DelNavis and if she targeted the satelite, she probably wanted to spread the DelProgram through the network.

Protoman and Megaman were surprised as Bass suddenly dissapeared from the network. Kyouko turned around and ran off.

"Hey, wait!" yelled Lan as he unpluged his PET. Chaud, who still wondered what the hell Kyouko was talking about, followed them.

The three were running towards a platform in the outer part of the building, going upwards the stairs to an another platform.

"It must be somewhere here." Kyouko looked around. The severe weather stoppped, but they still weren't safe.

"There!" Lan pointed at a satelite. The trio ran towards the satelite and let their Navis enter its Cyberworld.

**xXx**

Bass groaned in annoyance as he saw Protoman and Megaman with him. However, he cared little about it, since he was only focused on finding Luna.

The three ran through a path soon reaching a platform on which was some sort of machine. In front of that machine were several DelNavis and Luna.

"Just a little bit more till the downloading process is complete." said Luna.

"Till then, you'll be data pieces!" she heared a cold voice. She and the DelNavis turned around.

"I was actually expecting you'd come back. How nice from you that you brought company. I'm sure we'll all have a lot fun." said Luna.

"Chaud, better watch out. If you come in contact with the DelProgram, Protoman'll get deleted." said Lan. Chaud nodded in response.

Bass drew out his Dark Arm Blade. Megaman's arm morphed into his Mega Cannon, while on Protoman's arm a stronger version of a Wide Blade appeared.

"Okay, I suggest that I and Protoman take on the DelNavis and you, Bass, take on...Hey!" before Megaman could finish the sentence, Bass dashed over to the DelNavis, deleting them in the process.

His only goal was to get to Luna and destroy everyone who stood in his path.

Lan glanced over to Kyouko, who seemed to be oblivious to the boys next to her and concetrated only on what was happening in the net. He wondered why Bass allied himself with Kyouko anyways as he knew that Bass hates humanity.

Bass meanwhile managed to break through a bigger part of the DelNavis by using his Vanishing World Attack. Megaman and Protoman meanwhile took on the rest if the DelNavis.

"Impressive!" muttered Luna as she almost got blown away from the impact of the Vanishing World attack.

"Now, to you." Bass drew out his Dark Arm Blade. Megaman and Protoman, who deleted the rest of the Navis, joined him.

"Surrender now or..." Protoman got cut off by Luna.

"Or what?!" she asked, laughing. "I know what! Sonic Wave!"

She emitted strong sonic waves from the red 'ears' on her head giving Protoman and Megaman a terrible headache. To her surprise, Bass was completely unafected.

"Take this!" He jumped at her. Luna drew out a Wide Blade and the two swords clashed.

"Who's that Lord X you are working for and why are you after me?!" hissed Bass.

"Ow, so you want to know why Lord X is after you? Well, sweetheart, the answer is that you're a very special Navi Lord X took interest in. Though, I think you could ask that girl about that." said Luna, glancing over the screen where Lan, Chaud and Kyouko were watching the battle.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyouko.

"Ow don't give me that amnesia crap! You know very well what I'm talking about!" Luna, suddenly very angry, yelled at Kyouko. Kyouko was stunned. She didn't fake her amnesia.

There was suddenly a bieping sound heared and from the machine behind them emerged a blue crystal. Luna smirked. She turned to Bass.

"If you really want to know what the hell your true purpouse is, you should ask that girl. She knows it best!" said Luna, withdrawing. She picked up the blue crystal and dissapeared with a laughter.

Bass simply growled in annoyance that Luna managed to escape him for the third time. He was joined by Protoman and Megaman.

"And she's again gone." muttered Megaman, while Protoman went to check the satelite system.

"It seems like everything is functioning normaly." he said. Bass turned towards Kyouko, who stared back with an confused and surprised expression on her face.

"Explain." he said, while Kyouko shook her head. Bass frowned and then dissapeared.

"Kyouko!" Lan called out for the girl who turned around and walked away without a word. He then sighed. Chaud wanted to go after the girl but was stopped by Lan.

"Don't worry. This ain't the last time we saw her." said Lan. Chaud looked at him with a surprised expression. Lan turned back to Kyouko.

"Or him." he added.


	8. Exams

Besides posting this one, I also posted a little oneshot called **Falling Inside the Black**, as well as the next chapter for **Digimon Shadow Tamers**. Since it's really tiring to maintain four fics at once, I'm gonna work on one per one. The first I'm gonna finish is** Digimon Battle Force, so expect the next chapter on friday.**

**Oh and Happy New Year!**

* * *

**File 08: **

**Exams**

Kyouko was at her room, pretty frustrated. Since what Luna told her, she was anoxius. She couldn't remember anything, which made her angry. But at the end, she couldn't do anything about it. She had amnesia and spent a good time convincing 'everyone' (namely Bass) she didn't fake it. It seemed like Luna knew her from before; she knew why Kyouko had amnesia. So, if they find Luna, they will also find out more about Kyouko's past.

The problem was: they had no idea where Luna currently is.

Bass, once he got the password for Kyouko's homepage, created a (Kyouko's opinion) very irritating habit to dissapear and appear in her computer whenever he wanted. Though Kyouko agreed that he has his own freedom, she didn't imagine it like this: she wants to tell him something and leans towards the screen only to discover he's gone again.

Bass cared little about how Kyouko felt. His new goal was to find out where Luna is, get the info he wanted from her and kill her as a reward.

"Uncle Cossak told me what Luna searched for in the Sci-Labs." said Kyouko, as she realized the Navi's back. Bass rose his head in curiosty.

"What?" he asked.

"Some old document about my dad's researches which was kept at the archives." said Kyouko. "Also, the program which Luna copied from the satelite was a program which turned data into electromagnetic wave signals."

"I get the program, but why would she search for the documentary about Dr. Asashina?" said Bass.

"No idea." Kyouko shrugged. "Dad worked on antivirus programs. Who knows, maybe they wanted to upgrade their antivirus program?" she chuckled, but frowned once Bass showed no sign of humor.

They got then interupted by an E-Mail. Kyouko opened it, reading it aloud.

"To: Kyouko Asashina. You were chosen to participate in a special exam. To compete at it, come at 13.30 PM to Akihara High School, classroom 3-B. Signed: Prof. L."

"Aw, com'n! It's sunday! I don't want to go to school on sunday. And especially not participate in some sort of exam." Kyouko groaned. "Also, there's no teacher in the school whose name or surname starts with L. Or at least, any teacher I know."

"I smell a rat." said Bass. Kyouko looked at the Navi and then at the message.

"It may be a prank." she said. "Still, I think we should check it. Something tells me that there's more behind this message."

**xXx**

"Finished!" Lan sighed. Since he forgot to do his homework last week as well as got late to class, he got a detention. That detention consisted of cleaning all the classrooms of the Akihara High School, but only the Jr. section.

"Good. Now store away the cleaning equipment. And don't dare to again arrive late to school." said Mr. Tasagi, a slim, glasses wearing man and his homeroom teacher.

"I definetly won't forget that." muttered Lan. Mr. Tasagi exited the classroom. Lan stretched.

"How many times did I warn you about getting late to school? The teachers in High School are much more strict then Mrs. Mari or Mr. Mach were." said Megaman.

"I kinda miss the old times at Elementary." said Lan. "At least, I didn't have to do everything alone."

He then exited the classroom and pushed the cart down the corridor. He suddenly heared the front door openinig and steps. Someone was in a hurry.

"Hey, Megaman, do you hear that?" asked Lan.

"Maybe it's Mr. Tasagi. He probably forgot something." said Megaman. Lan shrugged.

"Probably."

**xXx**

Kyouko navigated through the empty school. The Akihara High School had two sections: one for Junior High School students and one for Senior High School students. She was hurring towards the Senior section as she heared steps. Someone was also in the school. She turned to the path where she heared the steps.

"Alright, this is it." Lan sighed in relief. He froze as in front of his nose the upper part of a broom appeared. "Ack!"

"Hikari! Ugh, are you following me around or what?!" Kyouko yelled at him. She expected to find the person who send her the message and she was quite sure it wasn't Lan.

"Detention." Lan replied. "What about you?"

"Someone send me a message about some exam in the school." said Kyouko, lowering the broom.

"Are you sure it ain't a prank?" asked Lan.

"Nope. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's a trap." said Kyouko.

"If you know that it's a trap, why are you walking right into it?" asked Lan, completely confused.

"Coz that way, I'm gonna find out who send me the message." replied Kyouko and glanced at the clock at the end of the hall. "5 minutes."

"For what?" asked Lan. Kyouko ignored the boy and walked down the corridor towards the classroom 3-B. Lan sweatdropped and followed her. "What's the matter?"

"You're annoying." said Kyouko. "Keep your nose outta other people's stuff."

"Is that because of Luna?" asked Lan. Kyouko didn't answer.

"Didn't you say you don't have a NetNavi?" asked Lan again.

"Would you SHUT UP!" Kyouko yelled at him.

"Lan, I think you really should stop asking questions." said Megaman.

"You'd better listen to your Navi." said Kyouko as they entered the classroom. The blackboard computer was on and they saw a familiar face on it.

"So, you deceided to come and participate in my little exam?" said Luna. "Exellent."

"The primary idea was to kill you." said Bass.

"Now, that's rude. And I overworked myself by prepearing that bomb..." Luna grined toothly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyouko.

"Your exam is to find a bomb in the school net. If you don't, it will destroy the whole school network as well as the school itself." said Luna.

"You gotta be kidding!" Lan's jaw dropped as he stared in disbelief at Luna. Kyouko was rather calm. She crossed her arms, glaring at Luna.

"And what if we find it?" she asked.

"I'd be then so free to tell you a little part of your past." said Luna. "Since you cannot remember it."

"Why would you want to tell me about my past?" asked Kyouko.

"Oh, that's my personal thing." said Luna. "I'll give you 15 minutes or else... KA-BOOM!"

She then dissapeared. On the blackboard appeared a clock countdown.

"She's nuts! We'll never manage to find the bomb in less then 15 minutes!" said Lan, slowly panicking. "This school is huge! It can be everywhere!"

"Lan, calm down!" said Megaman. "Don't worry, everything'll be alright."

"Ya know, Hikari, I thought you'd be tougher." said Kyouko with a sly smirk.

"Huh?" Lan looked confused towards her.

"Nevermind." she sighed and walked out of the classroom, pretty relaxed.

"Hey, wait!" Lan yelled, following her. "We gotta find that bomb!"

"I already know where it is." said Kyouko.

"You do?!" Megaman and Lan said in unsion.

"The bomb is placed somewhere in the network. Luna said she wanted to blow up the school system, along with the school. Since the school system has programs which protect the computers from being hacked and such things, the only way to acess each computer is from the computer in the principal's room. And that's where I'm going." said Kyouko.

"How do you know it?" asked Lan.

"Well... I kinda got familiar with the school system." Kyouko giggled. Lan sweatdropped.

"I don't get it, why did she plant a bomb in the school anyway?" asked Lan.

"Like said, it's a trap. And we are her targets." said Kyouko.

"We?"

"I meant me and Bass. You're just a kid in the wrong place at the wrong time." replied Kyouko. Lan sweatdropped and frowned.

"Thanks to that fact, I managed to save the world several times." he said.

"Oh, really?" Kyouko was completely uninterested. "You have to make up something better to impress me."

"Wh-what?!" Lan turned to his Navi. "Megaman tell her what I did is true!"

The Navi appeared as a little hologram on Lan's shoulder.

"Lan, I really think we should concentrate on that bomb." said Megaman, sweatdropping.

"We still have ten minutes left." said Kyouko.

"Like said, we should hurry up..." Megaman got cut off by his Operator. Lan was a stubborn boy and he didn't want to give up yet.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "I know that you and Bass are allies, maybe there's even more behind it. I know that Luna targeted you because of something from your past. And I know that I won't stop annoying you until you tell me what's going on."

Kyouko was a little bit surprised by Lan's fierence determination. She was stubborn as well and she would also pursue her goal to the end just as he did. Her D-Tech shone and flickered as a little hologram 3D of Bass appeared on Kyouko's shoulder.

"You're brave, yet foolish." he hissed. Kyouko sighed. On her lips formed a sly smirk.

"Maybe I'll tell you once what's going on. Now's not the right moment." she said and kept on walking to the principal's office. Lan sulked, but followed her.

"You know, I thought you hate humans." said Megaman, turning towards Bass.

"I still do." Bass coldly replied.

"And what about her?" asked Lan.

"That's private stuff." Kyouko replied. She then slammed the principal's office door open, entering the room.

Kyouko sat on the chair in front of the computer, which was turned on and started to type in a few commands. The screen showed a countdown timer, with less then 3 minutes left. After some speedy typing on the keyboard, she managed to shut it down.

"This was easy." she said, as her eyes narrowed. "Too easy."

"Boo-hoo-hoo, you managed to shut down my bomb."

The four heared a voice behind and turned to the large LCD screen on which appeared Luna's face. She shrugged.

"Well, it was anyways a fake one."

"Wait, I freaked out over a FAKE BOMB!" Lan stared at her in disbelief. Luna giggled, as well as Kyouko did. Megaman rolled with his eyes, while on Bass face appeared a tiny smirk, well hidden under his cloak. It turned into a frown as he glared at Luna. Kyouko also frowned as Luna turned her attention to her.

"Speaking of which, I know how you love mind games." she said, with a devious grin on her face. "Especially the ones which are sick and twisted."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyouko.

"Ah, yes. I forgot. You can't remember." Luna slapped her forehead and shook her head. "How stupid of me!" she turned to Kyouko. "Oh, my bad. Well, you really LOVED mind games, that's what I wanted to say. I still remember that poor guy who had to go to a hospital for mental illness after you finished with him."

"What?" Kyouko's jaw dropped a bit.

"And not to forget the one time you, while practising your fighting skills, beat up a guy till he was black and blue." Luna chirped. "What crazy ol' times."

Kyouko frowned, clenching her fists.

"But let's face it. It's not like you ever cared about the people, or Navis," she added as she looked at Bass. "...around you." she shook her head. "I really felt sorry for them."

"What are you talking about?" Now Bass was the one asking.

"Oh, yeah. She didn't tell you since she dosen't know it." The expression on Luna's face darkened. "Your little Operator has serious psychological issues. She has no symphaty for others and is, litteraly, a cold and calculated psychopat." Luna then glared at Kyouko. "As well as a murderer."

That now shocked everyone in the room.

Kyouko placed her hand over her mouth, not believing what Luna said about her. She couldn't be what Luna descriebed. Though, she had no memory of her past, which didn't make the situation easier.

Lan and Megaman where shocked as well. They didn't want to believe that Kyouko had killed somebody, less that she's a psycho. It surprised them when Luna revealed also that Kyouko is Bass' Operator.

Said Navi was rather annoyed. He was quite sure Luna was lying, yet didn't want to put his hand into cyberfire as a bet of proving it. He had some idea that there might be some truth in Luna's words.

"Why should I want to kill somebody?" asked Kyouko. "And how am I supposed to know that what you're telling me is true?"

"Look at your PDA device. Do you know where you got it?" asked Luna. Kyouko looked at the device, on which top lid was a mark of an H in front of a comet. She shook her head.

"I always had it." she said.

"You only got it because you were a member of the Hackers Organisation." Luna growled. "An Organisation I'm member off and my Operator was."

"Was?" Lan asked, his eyes widening. Luna's eyes sparkled.

"You got it, kid. The day Kyouko ditched the Organisation was the very day she killed my Operator: Amano Selena. Do any bells ring?" Luna said, her voice balancing between pure hatered and darkness.

"No..." Kyouko, who put her hands over her mouth, fell on her knees, weakly. She put her hands in her lap, her long hair hidding her face. Lan didn't know if she was crying or laughing. She wasn't even shaking, just emptily staring at the floor.

"Kyouko..." Lan wanted to comfort her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyouko snapped at him, her rust-red eyes glaring at the boy. Her expression was pure wrath. She then looked at the floor.

Luna smirked.

"The truth hurts, dosen't it." she said. Oh, she was angry at the girl, she hated her for what she did. And she deceided that Kyouko shall pay but in the slowest and most painful way possible.

She suddenly felt cold metal on her back.

"Now you're going to pay..." she heared a cold, venom-filled hiss.

Bass had no idea what was going on with him, but when he saw Kyouko in a such dismaying state, something inside him snapped, making him very angry and very vegenful.

Maybe he hated humans, but he owed Kyouko. Thanks to Luna, he was now more determinated then ever to pay off his debt.

"Hmpf, so you want to kill me? For what? Because of some pathetic human?" Luna turned around. "I thought you're better than that."

"I'm way better then you. My relationship with Kyouko dosen't concern you. Now, die!" Bass swung his sword which slashed through the still laughing Luna.

He frowned as he realized that Luna was just a holographic projection. He turned around and saw the real one.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm still not finished with you." she said, as a beam of light engulfed her and transported her away.

Bass groaned in annoyance and then turned to the screen where he saw Kyouko. He clenched his fists.

"She's gonna pay for this... I'll make her pay." he hissed.

**TBC...**


End file.
